Mission Hogwarts
by SilverKitsune234
Summary: Okay, here goes, the rookie 9 minus sasuke plus team Gai and the sand sibs go to hogwarts to protect harry. Set during 5th year. Pretty funny. rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set when Sasuke joined Orochimaru in search for power and Gaara is kazakage. Harry potter is in danger in the magical world and Professor Dumbeldore**

**Seeks the help of Tsunada. Tsunada accepts and sends Naruto, Sakura, choji, Skikimaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and the sand siblings. It is set during 5****th**** year. (Because I thought it would be hilarious to see Gaara and Umbridge in the same room, lol.) That's about it. The story will explain the rest. Rated for swearing and gore in later chapters. **

**Chapter 1- A New Mission-**

It was 10:00 at night and Tsunade was still in her office looking over scrolls. She wanted to go to bed in her nice, warm, house but she knew it was out of the question. She had things to send to Suna, Documents to sign, and new scrolls to translate. To help her bear the unbearable night, she pulled a bottle of sake from her stash and laid it on the desk. Just as she was about to pop the cap, she heard a scratching on the window. She sighed and went to see what it was. If it was Naruto or Kiba throwing rocks at the window again, she would kill them.

But it wasn't. It was a bird. A very strange bird. She opened the window and the bird flew in and landed on her desk. It stuck out its leg and she noticed that it had a note on its leg. She took the letter and the bird flew to the window and perched on the sill, waiting for a reply. Tsunada took a close look at the letter. It wasn't a note from Suna. First of all, their kazakage's penmanship was horrible, and second, it didn't have the sand seal Gaara put on all his letters. No, this letter was neatly written and sealed with a red, wax, crest.

She sat down at her desk and put the bottle away. She had a feeling this would take some concentration. She broke the seal and unrolled the scroll.

_Mrs. Tsunade,_

_We have not met before, but I knew the third hokage very well. I would like to ask you a favor, if you wouldn't mind. in our world, (the wizarding world) there is a man we call Lord Voldermort, and he is after one of my students. I was wondering if you could spare any guards to protect this boy. His name is Harry Potter. If you chose to except, simply send this letter back with your response and I will send someone to your office to pick up the guards and bring them back to our world. If you need to contact us the address is Number 12, Grimmauld Place. I will loan you the owl who sent this letter, seeing as he already knows where headquarters is. Please respond as soon as possible._

_sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbeldore _

The whole time she had been reading, she had started to remembering things. After reading the name, it all clicked. Her grandmother had gone on and on about how amazing this man was. She had said that he could do magic without any type of jutsu, and had enough power to rival the third hokage. She immediately picked up a bamboo brush to respond.

_Albus Dumbeldore,_

_I would be glad to send guards for the boy. I will have the guards ready two days from now at the most. Have your messenger come to my office please. It would cause confusion if they were to show up in Konoha. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade,_

_5__th__ Hokage of Konohagakure _

She finished her letter, tied it to the owl, and it immediately flew out into the night. She then went back to her desk and pulled out the unopened bottle of sake and a huge file box. After an hour and a half, 2/3 of the sake was gone and she had fourteen candidates. 'I will tell Shizune to alert them tomorrow' she thought as she made a list of names and put the files away. She put the cork on the bottle and fell asleep at her desk.

**Tsunade's Office-6:00 in the morning-**

The 5th hokage woke up from her not-so-comfortable sleep with the list of names stuck to her cheek. She took it off and remembered the night before. "Shizune!" she bellowed, "I need you to find some people for me!" Her assistant skidded into the room looking flustered. "Did Naruto and Kiba break another window?" she asked. "No, but I have a mission for some people." said the 5th handing her a paper. "I'll tell their sensei's immediately!" she said brightly, scanning over the list and leaving.

Twenty Minutes later, everyone on the list was crowded in her office. Neji was staring out the window, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were in a group by the desk discussing the mission, and Naruto, Choji, Kiba, and Rock Lee were laughing hysterically about a joke Kiba had made. Shino was in the corner by himself, while Shikamaru lay on the floor thinking. Tsunade had left to run an errand and they were waiting for her to return.

"Hey guys look! said Naruto smirking and running over to Tsunade's desk. "Transformation Jutsu!" he shouted. When the smoke cleared it revealed a fat, ugly, version of the fifth hokage with a frowning smiley face to replace the diamond on her forehead. (LOL! 8D) He sat down and folded his huge arms on the desk. "Naruto and Kiba are trouble! Blah blah blah Sakura is so perfect. Blah blah blah. Where's my sake? Blah blah…"

The mocking ended when they all saw the door knob jiggling. With another poof of smoke, the Tsunade impression was gone and Naruto was standing innocently next to Kiba and Lee. Tsunade entered the room and saw the few remaining wisps of smoke. "Why is there _smoke_ in my office?" she asked gritting her teeth. Kiba, Choji, and Naruto started to shake with suppressed laughter. "Naruto…farted!" choked Kiba and him and Choji edged away from Naruto laughing. "YOU ARE SO CHILDISH!" yelled Sakura trying to hit the three boys with her shoe. **(A/N Why a shoe you ask? Well, because that is what I do when I am pissed, and second…im the author! Mwahaha! I have the ****POWER****!…back to the story.) **

Tsunade waited for the chaos to subside and continued. "The reason that I have brought you here today is because I have a mission for you. I have chose you all specifically for the job, so there is **no **getting out of it. I have also chosen some of you because I want you out of my sight and out of my village. Your job is to protect a boy named Harry Potter…" "what? you brought us here to protect someone?! that is so below our level! that is so fucked up!" yelled the blonde ninja. "as I was saying," she continued after putting a silencing jutsu on Naruto, "you will be going to protect a boy named Harry potter. He is obviously very important to their community so you will guard him with your _lives_. The idea is simple. Protect the potter boy and his school and watch for anything strange." she said taking the silencing jutsu off.

"The school is very large, and that is why I assigned so many of you to the task. just for extra help, I also…" but she was cut off again by a swirling of sand in the center of the room. when the sand and dust cleared, it revealed Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. "enlisted the help of the siblings of the desert." Naruto was overjoyed. "yes! were all going on a mission together.!" he shouted highfiving Kankuro and Temari. he knew better than to try that with Gaara. "you are dismissed. Pack your things and report back tomorrow at 6 AM. she said pushing them out of her office.

"oh, and Gaara, ." she added, "you and your brother will be staying at Naruto's. Tell Temari to stay at Sakura's house. Here is some of _their _money. They have different currency. Also, tell everyone to pack only enough clothes to last a week. the school provides uniforms." she said. he nodded and turned to leave. "oh, and one more thing," she added a last minute thought, "work on your handwriting, its terrible." He shrugged and left the office to deliver the messages and follow Naruto.

**Okay, well, there is the first chapter. This was just a starter chapter. Trust me, it will get better. this was just on to kick it of, like a prologue. R&R pleez. I will put up a few more chapters without reviews, just so you get an idea of what the real story will be like. well, I will leave you now. I will update as soon as possible. (its already written, I just have to type it.) review, or…GAARA WILL BE SAD! **


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N Well, here is the next chapter! Thanks to my first reviewers for…reviewing! I hope it was worth typing. I cant wait to write the scene when Umbridge and Gaara go at it. If you can guess who will win, I will give you a virtual cookie! I better go draw some cookies on paint. If anybody is reading this, and has any sense, I will have to make a LOT of cookies. (That will be in chapter four or five.) Well, on with the story. If you read this far, go ahead and read the chapter. **

**Chapter 2- Of Grimmauld Place and food fights-**

Following Tsunada's orders, everyone reported to her office at six with their bags on the floor next to them. The girls got there at 5:30, just to be safe. (Sakura had told them about Tsunada's wrath.) Sakura was carrying a cherry red backpack with her clothes, medicine, and a variety of books. Naruto had an orange pack with the ramen shops logo on it, and it was filled with clothes and **(A/N you guessed it) **instant ramen.

Kankuro had a deep purple bag filled with puppet parts and clothes. Tenten brought a pink sack with a dragonfly on it. Rock Lee brought a forest green sack with a smiley face (flashing a blinding smile) on it. Ino brought a rainbow sack full of clothes with a matching, overflowing, make up bag. Choji had a yellow beach bag full of chips and other snacks.

Every one else had just their required pack and two clean sets of clothes. Gaara and Temari had a small, red, sand symbol on it. Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru, had a silver leaf symbol. Kiba had a felt iron-on puppy on his.

Tsunada then entered the room at exactly 6:00 and started, surprised to see them all there on time. "Well," she said regaining her composure, "Im glad your all here on time In ten minutes, a man, Remus Lupin I think, will be coming to pick you up and take you to guard Potter. Until then sit and wait…quietly." she added. The ten minutes passed uneventfully. **"**When's this Remus Loopy supposed to get here?" yelled Naruto loosing his patience. "You. screamed. right. in. my. _EAR_!" hissed Gaara smacking Naruto over the head with sand. In a puff of smoke a gray, tired, looking man appeared in the middle of the room.

"Its Lupin, not loopy, and I was running errands for the order. sorry if I kept you waiting." he said with a warm smile. "No problem." said Gaara smacking Naruto again. "Well, if you are all settled here, I need to return to my meeting. I only left to make sure you left okay. Can you handle everything here?" she asked Lupin. "Everything is set here, I just need to teach them how to fly." he said calmly. "Uhhh…okay. Good luck with that." she said scooting out of the room and shaking her head.

"Uhhh, are you…how to say it…_okay up there_? asked Naruto tapping his forehead protector. Lupin gave him a funny look and then laughed. "Yes. These," he waved his wand and fourteen brooms appeared out of nowhere, "are brooms. In our world, we use them for transportation . I will show you how to use them, and then we'll head to Number 12." All jaws dropped except for Neji's, Gaara's, and Shino's. "How did those just appear?" asked Sakura looking at the brooms.

"Dumbeldore will explain everything else when we get there. I am just here to make sure you get there." he said handing out the brooms. Everyone was looking at the brooms in their hands. "I am NOT playing maid!" said Naruto which earned him a smack on the head form both Gaara and Sakura. "Okay, mount your brooms and hover." said Remus demonstrating. Half an hour later after many falls and temper tantrums from Naruto, everyone was ready to go. They slung their packs over their shoulder and set out for number 12. They had been flying for an hour and then it started to rain. "God damn," said Gaara under his breath trying to cover his gourd with his bag. "Ahhh! My hair!" screamed Ino nearly falling of the broom. After another hazardous half an hour, they arrived a their destination.

Everyone dismounted and filed in the door after their guide. "Just drop your brooms of at the door, and then come in here and meet everyone. They are just having breakfast." he said and went into a room on the left. They all threw down the brooms, cursing at them. "God damn, I could have transported us here with my sand but no, Tsunada has us take flying firewood." Gaara growled. After they finished cussing at the brooms, they followed their guide into the room on the left.

There was a huge table with about fourteen people sitting at the table talking, one of which was their guide. Seeing the shinobi standing in the doorway, Remus rose from his seat and started on introductions. "Would you like to tell us your names, or would you prefer knowing our names first?" he asked the waiting ninja. They gestured for him to start so he named all the people at the table. **(A/n im to lazy to do the descriptions today. maybe later.)**"This is Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks…who prefers to be called by her surname only. These are the Weasleys, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and their parents Molly and Arthur. This is Kingsley Shackolbolt, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, and Severus Snape. And this is the boy who you were brought here to protect." he finished taking a deep breath.

"And who are you?" asked Mrs. Weasley looking at them, taking in their strange appearance. **(A/N to lazy.) **

"Im Naruto Uzumaki! Im the greatest ninja in my village and im going to be hokage someday!"

"Sakura Haruno." -

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Ino Yamanaka." -

"Kiba Inuzaka."

"Shino Aburame." -

"Hinata Hyuga." -

"Neji Hyuga." -

"Rock Lee." -

"Tenten" -

"Sabuka no Gaara. Kazakage of Suna"

"Temari, Gaara's sister." -

"Kankuro, the almighty puppet wielder!" **(A/N lol, I had to 3 )**

Once everyone had said their names the faces of the young wizards were completely blank. "which ones can we call you? I hope it was the first ones, because the other ones were way stupid. I mean, Rock Lee? Sabuka no Gaara? Come on. Why couldn't Dumbeldore have picked English people?" said Ron, biting into a piece of chicken, and spraying Gaara and Naruto with food. Sand started to swirl around the red head. (**A/N Ron, there's a lot of redheads.) **and Naruto took action by punching Gaara to wake him up. This started chaos. "FOOD FIGHT!" yelled George picking up his plate and chucking half the content at Naruto. Remus, Mr. Weasley and Moody slid out of the room while the other adults, not counting Sirius and tonks, tried to stop the fight.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hermione, Ginny, and the Hyuga's were trying to avoid the food, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Kiba were doing the throwing, Temari was laughing in the corner, covered by her fan, Shino was chasing a spider in the hall, and Rock Lee was saying how un-youthful it was. Naruto in the meantime was trying to avoid Gaara's sand, the punch had woken him up, but it was still a punch. Kingsley had joined Temari in laughing, And Sirius, Harry, Tonks, Fred, George, and Ron had ganged up on Snape and were pelting him with food. Mrs. Weasley was frantic in the middle, looking for the biggest trouble.

She decided that it was the sand going everywhere so she aimed her wand at the kazakage. "Stupefy!" she yelled, but it rebounded of the sand shield and sent it flying at Rock Lee. He fell over, frozen on the spot and everyone stopped. "What did you do to him?" screamed Naruto, Gaara letting his sand fall and creep back into his gourd. 'You killed Lee!" Tenten screamed. "He's not dead, he's just frozen! And I want all of this cleaned up NOW!" she yelled taking the spell of Lee. As soon as she took the spell of, Naruto suddenly alert. "Guys, I think there is something outside. Were going to check it out." he said and jumped out the window. The others followed his example.

"What did you see?" asked Sakura. "Well, I don't see us cleaning that kitchen. Do you want to look around the city?" he answered. They all smirked and hopped from roof to roof exploring. Everyone went back to the house about three hours later and made sure the kitchen was clean. It was so they jumped back through the window and went into the living room. "Well, we caught the people who were disturbing us, but it turns out they were just pranksters." he announced to the crowd. "Good," said Mrs. Weasley, Sighing. "Thank you for being so helpful." she added. "Oh, you're welcome, just doing our job." Naruto said and they went to their rooms.

**A/N Well, there's the next chapter. Pretty short, though. The next chapter will be better. Uhhm, well, that's about it. I will have the next chapter done in about a day or so. Tell me what you think, and stuff. I must go get a muffin now. Farewell. **

**Do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man… **


	3. Chapter 3

-1**A/N Okay, just like I promised, here is the chapter, and it's longer to! Woot! Well, this chapter is where they go to the ministry to get registered as…not…evil? Kankuro teaches Harry a lesson in RESPECT! That's about it. Hope it is longer. Read please! And just so you know, this chapter is very Gaara centric. I've been feeling in a Gaara mood, sue me.**

**Lawyers: we have come to sue you.**

**Me: Ahhh! No, I haven't done anything! You'll never take me alive! Mwahaha!**

**Nice men in the white suit: Its time for your medicine!**

**Me: Ahh! No! I will never sleep! **

**Nice men in the white suits: We even brought your favorite jacket!**

**Chapter 3- Of The ministry and Toads-**

It was the fifth day the shinobi' had stayed at Grimmauld place, and they were starting to fall into a pattern. In the morning, all of the girls would wake up and help Mrs. Weasley make breakfast. Then the boys would wake up, eat, and inspect the house and yard. After they were done with that, Tonks would come down and make the painting scream. Then they would wait around for news about Voldermort and discuss said news. Mrs. Weasley would make lunch and Sirius and Remus would talk while Harry glared at everyone present. **(A/N Im making him a jerk for the first couple of chapters.) **

It was lunch time and everyone was talking, except the boy they were supposed to be protecting. He had not taken very well to the ninjas. He was sitting across the table from the shinobi' glaring at them. Naruto and Lee were trying to ignore him, and the girls were to busy talking to Tonks and Ginny to notice. Kankuro was looking sideways at Gaara who was glaring back at Harry. The death glaring went on for about two minutes until boy who lived snapped. "What the f are you staring at you ninja freak?" screamed Harry. Gaara clenched his fists, stood up and walked and out the door. "Look what you did!" yelled the blond ninja and ran out after his friend.

Kankuro and Temari stood up and walked towards Harry. "Come with us. We need to talk to you. Now." said Temari gesturing for the other ninjas to stand up. They did but Harry refused to move. "I don't need to do what you say." he said getting up and heading for the back door. Kankuro grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him out the door. "I'll take care of this guys." said the puppet master closing the door. He turned to Harry with an evil look to match Sakura's. "Look you, do you think we came here for kicks? The only reason were here is to make sure YOU are safe!" he hissed. "Well, I didn't ask you to. Its not my fault he _ran away _from me back in the kitchen!" said Harry turning to walk away. **(A/N you just touched a nerve boy!)**

At that comment, Kankuro snapped. He grabbed Harry by the front of the shirt and pinned him up to the wall three feet from the ground. "Keep going I DARE you! If you EVER bad mouth Gaara again I will kick your !" **(A/N anyone notice that line huh?) **"Sorry, I just wish someone would have told me I was going to be guarded by ninja." Kankuro put him down and took a deep breath. "Okay. That's settled. And it's also settled that what just happened doesn't leave here right?" he said winking. Harry nodded and walked back inside. "If you two are done _talking _we should probably get you registered." said Remus coming into the kitchen.

"Uhhh…What exactly will we be registered for?" asked Sakura. "well, since you are here and you are from a different land, the minister needs to check you out. Its not a big deal." he said. "If you would like to grab your coats, we can leave." said Lupin grabbing his own. The shinobi waved goodbye to the wizards and left down the walk with Lupin. "Wait, what about Gaara and Naruto?" asked Lee, noticing the missing members of the group. "Oh, well, they are waiting for us at the next street. In fact, there they are now!" said Remus pointing in front of them where Gaara and Naruto appeared in a cloud of sand.

"Hey Guys! Were going to the minister-kage to be youthfully registered!" said Lee jumping up and switching into Gai mode. "they reached a phone booth and the shinobi looked at Lupin. "Okay everyone, get inside." he said stepping in himself. "Are you loopy Lupin? we wont all fit in there!" said Kiba Akamaru barked his agreement. "Yeah, especially not with Kankuro, he's so fat!" said Temari laughing as her lower brothers lip trembled. "Words hurt Temari words hurt!" he whimpered hugging Karasu. "everybody in! Muggles are staring at us." said Lupin, gesturing inside the booth.

Lee jumped in shortly followed by everyone else. "Okay, 6, 2, 4, 4, 2. There we go!" As the dial whizzed back into place, a female voice filled the box. "welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." "Naruto! Your butt is right in my face baka!" "Im not fat!" "Shut up!" "Gaara, get your gourd out of my gut!" "I cant, Lee is in the way!" "Everybody be quiet!" said Lupin. once silence was restored, he spoke into the receiver. "Remus Lupin. Im here to show the minister the ninjas." "Shinobi!" interrupted Naruto. "Visitors Please attach the badges to your robes." fifteen badges came sliding out of the change slot, and they all grabbed one.

The box started to submerge under the ground and all the shinobi grasped for an edge to hold on to. Gaara used his sand to hold him to the ground while everyone else smashed into the ceiling. "Enjoying it up there?" asked Gaara looking up. "Ha Ha Ha very funny." said Naruto. Suddenly the box stopped moving and everyone fell in a heap, with Lee and Choji on top of Gaara. "Oops sorry my youthful friend." said Lee getting off of Gaara and pulling Choji off. Gaara clenched his fists and said, "Its _fine_ Lee."

They walked into the ministry and up to the front desk where Lupin presented his wand to the lady at the front desk. A huge security guard came up to the ninjas and stared down at them. "weapons." he grunted. "We are not going to walk around an un known environment unarmed." said Gaara stepping up to the guard. "What are you going to do about it? I could just steal your weapons if I wanted to, shrimpo**." (A/N yes, it was the stupidest name I could think of. Three in the morning. plus, all my BFFs call me that. Cuz im friend with some of the tallest people in school so…) **"Its fine, its fine. Let them be." said a fat short man in a purple suit. "Why are you dressed so strangely?" asked fudge.

"Hello minister, these are the ninja that Albus hired to protect Harry Potter." "Ahhh, I see and what are their names may I ask?" "Well, Im Naruto Uzumaki, this is Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari." finished Naruto taking a deep breath. "Ohh…Well, I don't need to know your names. Just come with me and I will check you over." Gaara scowled. _'How hard of a name is Gaara to remember?' _but everyone followed fudge into a small white room.

"I need all of you to put your weapons on the table. You will get them back." Everyone started to dig in their pockets. It took ten minutes of the shinobi pulling kunai out of unimaginable places but then all weapons were laid out on the metal table. Even Gaara had pulled a couple of daggers out of his shoe. By the time they were all out on the table, the two wizards were amazed. "How did you keep all those hidden?" asked fudge in an awed voice. "Oh, it was nothing but I don't think all weapons are on the table yet." said Naruto from his place between Gaara and Kankuro.

He started nudging the two siblings with his elbows. "What?" hissed Kankuro. "Oh, nothing." Nudge. Nudge. Nudge. Gaara gave up and threw his gourd on the table an Kankuro gave up his puppets to. "Okay, we will check these out while you wait outside." said fudge. They all trouped outside the door and leaned on the wall. "Puppets…need my puppets!" hissed Kankuro rocking back and fourth. "Shut up." Gaara smacked him on the head. "Why? Don't you want your sand?" asked Kankuro rubbing his head. "I can still use my sand. Do you think a door will stop my ultimate defense? And no questions." he smacked Kankuro again.

"Whoa, what the heck is That?" said Naruto looking down the hall gesturing at A fat toad women wearing a pink cardigan. "Ewww…somebody step on it." whispered Kankuro to his sister, snickering. "I wonder if all ministry wizards are as ugly as her? Really that Fudge man was no better." Temari whispered back. The woman walked up to the group and stood there. No one noticed her. Gaara was talking with Naruto and, Kankuro, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Temari were laughing in the corner.

Shino was talking to Hinata quietly, and rock Lee was doing nothing. Sakura, Ino, Neji and Tenten were talking to Lupin about the wizarding world and laughing. "Hem hem." Everyone turned to face the toad woman. "What. Do you need?" asked Gaara stepping in front. "Oh nothing. Just observing, if you don't mind." she said sweetly. "Well, We do." he growled. Lee jumped up next to Gaara and switched to Gai mode. "What he means is if you have any questions, we shinobi would be glad to answer!" he said shaking her hand_. "Don't be rude Gaara!" _he hissed under his breath.

Everyone (Minus Shino Lee, and Gaara) smacked themselves on the head while Gaara clenched his fists. "Oh, well, I do, Hem hem, have a few, Hem hem, questions for you all." she said looking at them. "You, what is your name?" she asked "Nar…I mean, Nancy and this is Ginger and LeAnn" said Naruto pointing to Gaara and Lee. "Would you like to have a tea party?" asked Naruto as an afterthought. Everyone went along with the joke, Even Lupin and Sakura.

"Of course, I will have tea with you Mr.…?" Naruto anime sweat dropped and started twitching. "The tea party was a Joke!" he said still twitching at the thought of having a tea party. "Oh no, I insist." she said sweetly. "Ginger and LeAnn could come to." she added. "My name is not _ginger_. Its Sabuka no Gaara." She looked at the kazakage strangely. "What exactly are you useful for?" she asked poking him in the chest. "Don't. Touch. Me." he said pushing her hand away.

'I will touch you if I want Gaara." she said making a grabbing motion and lunging at the red head. Sand burst through the door to the left of them and shoved the toad woman ten feet away. _'Finally, she is creepy!' _said shukaku inside his head_. 'For once I agree with you." _he thought back. "What are you?!" yelled Umbridge. Gaara smirked. _'Hey shukaku, make the sand shield crack.'_ ordered Gaara. _'Will do!' _Gaara felt it cracking and stared up at Umbridge with an insane look.**(A/N Any of you who saw the episode where he fights Lee in the Chunin exams will know this look. You know, when he comes out of the ground. Shiver.)**

"That's Sabuka no Gaara to you. I am the container for the demon shukaku and I. Will. Kill. You!" he sent his sand whipping at her and she ran down the hall screaming. "Half Breeds! Demons! Help!" When she was ten feet away, the sand caught her around the ankles and tripped her, then casually slid back into Gaara's gourd. **(A/N say it five times fast!) **The minister walked back out of the room through the hole the sand had made in the door. "I have decided that you are safe to have in the ministry and our world."

"Great! We should be getting back to the house then." said Lupin leading the way out the door. Naruto was laughing his head off next to Gaara and Kankuro. "Ahh! Demon! Help!" yelled Naruto pretending to faint on the floor. "I didn't think you had it in you!" said Kankuro slapping his brother on the back. **(A/N I know, sand shield, blah blah blah…ignore it, okay?) **"Whatever." said Gaara walking ahead next to Lupin.

**Back at Headquarters- **

Lupin entered the building followed by the shinobi, to hear screaming coming from upstairs. "SO YOU GUYS HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GO TO THE MEETING! WHO CARES! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE TOGETHER WHILE I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS'! I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO EVER COULD! WHO SAVED THE SORCERERS STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR BUTTS FROM DEMENTORS? WHO DEFEATED THE DRAGON AND MER PEOPLE AND EVERY OTHER NASTY THING LAST YEAR? WHO WATCHED HIM COME BACK? THAT'S RIGHT ME! AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT WAS GOING ON!" screamed Harry.

Downstairs, the ninja were listening. "God, deal with it." said Gaara stomping up the stairs and standing outside Harry's door. "FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK AT PRIVET DRIVE STEALING PAPERS OUT OF THE TRASHCAN TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON!" "Harry, we wanted to tell you…" started Hermione but Harry cut her off. "SHUT UP HERMIONE! IM SO SICK OF YOU AND RON! PROBABLY SITTING HERE LAUGHING TOGETHER!" Hermione started to cry and Gaara pushed the door open. "They weren't aloud to give you information." he said glaring at Harry. Naruto came into the room to.

"We could hear you screaming downstairs, and it was unjust! Believe it!" Harry was red in the face from yelling. "AND WHO ASKED YOU!?" "When you scream you invite people to hear it!" said Kankuro rubbing his ears. "Cant we solve this by talking? That's the youthful way!" asked Lee. "NO!" Naruto, Harry, and Kankuro shouted. "I thought I gave you an attitude change already today! You're an obnoxious little kid." "Believe it." muttered Naruto. "SHUT UP! MY LIFE SUCKS! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! I HAVE TO LIVE WITH MY EVIL AUNT AND UNCLE AND ON TOP OF THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH VOLDERMORT TRYING TO KILL ME ALL THE TIME!"

"WHY DON'T YOU COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS INSTEAD OF WHINING OVER WHAT'S NOT PERFECT!" Naruto yelled back. "NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE HATED OR LIVE WITHOUT PARENTS OR…" but Kiba cut Harry of. "We know more than anyone about that! I mean, look at Naruto! He's been hated since birth because he's a demon and his parents are dead!" "And Gaara was hated to! not only hated but his mother died and his father tried to kill him on a daily basis! Then his uncle tried to assassinate him and he was the one Gaara thought cared about him!" added Naruto, putting up a finger for all the offenses.

"SO SUCK IT UP AND BE NICE! HUG AND MAKE UP!" yelled Sakura shoving the golden trio together. "Fine. Sorry, I didn't know." said Harry hugging Hermione and high fiving Ron. "That's good. I hope we get along…" "And if we don't, or if you have another pissy fit…" Kankuro interrupted slicing a finger over his throat. The three nodded and the ninjas went to their room.

**Hey! What's up! I know the little hissy fit was resolved pretty quick but hey, I gotta finish this before 3! Im going to my grandmas house to bring her some dinner. She rox! Well, that's about it. This was longer! Woot! Okay, see you! Review please! I told you it would be Gaara centric. I couldn't wait to write the Umbridge thing so….I didn't! **


	4. Chapter 4

-1**I am back! I found a way to type! But i will explain at the end, because i want to start typing again. **

**Naruto: Woot! your finally back!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Gaara: Great, she's back! Not. Now she is going to write more horrible fiction.**

**Me: But Gaara…(Sob) you're my (Sob) favorite! Your so CUTE!**

**Gaara: Im…cute…?**

**Naruto: Shut up BAKA'S! Hurry, read before she continues!**

**More fun with Umbridge-**

It was early the next day and all was silent. Harry sat alone in his room, staring at the wall. He had thought all night about what the shinobi had said. He had screamed at his two best friends and pissed off the people who were protecting him. Not to mention the stupid ministry hearing was that day. He couldn't lay in bed anymore so he crossed his room and went down to the kitchen. He would talk to the shinobi before he left and straighten things out, but first he wanted some toast. **(A/N Don't ask me why he wanted toast. He just did. I personally hate toast, but heck, this is coming from the person who eats sunflower seeds for breakfast.) **He walked in to the kitchen, still in his pajamas and saw the shinobi sitting around the kitchen table.

"Uhhh…" Harry stood in the door frame attracting the stares of the ninjas. 'Crap! I wasn't expecting to see them so fast! Never mind. Just go with it..' thought Harry. "Im sorry if I offended you yesterday. Im really glad that you…are, protecting me. he said looking at Naruto. "How very youthful! We are now on the same page!" said Lee hugging Harry. **(A/N Aw!) **"Okay! I cant wait to get to Hogwazz so that I can kick some butt! Believe it!" "Hogwarts. For the last time. How troublesome." Temari smacked the both of them with he fan. "What was that for?" asked Shikamaru.

Temari giggled, "Oh, nothing!" Mrs. Weasley then came into the kitchen followed by Sirius and Mr. Weasley. "Oh, Harry dear. your yup already? Do you want breakfast?" "No thanks. I don't think I can eat." he replied. Now that he had made peace with the shinobi, he remembered the importance of his hearing. "Well, then maybe we should just get going now. So were not late." suggested Mr. Weasley. "Okay." Harry got up and walked towards the door.

Naruto grabbed Gaara and dragged him over to the corner. "We should go. What if something happens while he's there? Then I'll never be hokage! You are already kazakage, what's next? Kankuro being ruler of the world?" Naruto said hysterically. "Fine. We'll go." The two demon vessels walked over to the rest of the group and informed them that they would be going with the two wizards. Mr. Weasley agreed completely and they were about to leave when a black, shaggy dog trotted up to them.

"Sirius, you know you cant go." said Mrs. Weasley while making eggs. The dog whined and turned back into Harry's godfather. The wizards and ninjas left and started walking down the street. "What did you do? Huh? What?" asked Naruto bouncing around in front of the wizards.

"What?"

"…"

"Tell me."

"…"

"FINE!" With that, the group walked in silence for ten minutes. Naruto walked next to Gaara, Kankuro, and Sakura who was talking with Ino who was looking at Hinata who was blushing. **(A/N Whoa. Im confused…no!)** Everyone was thinking their own thoughts.

Gaara:

'How could I leave Sunagakure in the hands of Baki? Who knows what he will do with my village? I will check in every Saturday, or Monday to make sure, but what if he screws it up in between visits. God. How could I let Tsunada persuade me to go? How? Oh, right, she paid me. Im the only one who got paid, Ha! But my village. If Baki destroys anything I will kill him. What will I spend that money on? A desk for my office, or should I put it in the village account. Hmm…Desk, Village. Desk, Village.'

Naruto:

'What did he do? What did he do?! What did he do!?! WHAT DID HE DO! You know what? I don't care. Im gonna find out anyway so Ha! Ha…ha. I haven't seen a ramen stand anywhere in this whole city? Good thing I packed plenty. More than plenty. Ha!, again. Ramen. What did he do? Ramen. What did he do? …Ramen. Future Hokage!

Harry:

'I made peace with the shinobly. No Shikobee. Ninjas. There we go. But their supposed to guard me at Hogwarts and if I get expelled I wont be able to go. I have to go. I have to get all my wizarding education if im supposed to defeat Voldermort. But I need to go to Hogwarts. That is what I need to focus on right now. School. I have to go to Hogwarts. I cant go back to the Dursley's. Why am I thinking about ramen?' **(A/N We all think about Ramen. Don't worry about it.) **

Sakura:

'I wonder why Ino keeps looking at me? And Rock Lee to. I swear if he starts shooting hearts at me I will beat the crap out of him. Even though it is kind of sweet. No! Not for Lee! No! coughYes No! Okay, now that that's settled, back to the mission. I hate that little thing. The phone booth that we need to use to get into the ministry. I wish there was another way. But, what ever. I will protect Harry Potter the best! Better than Ino-pig! Cha!'

Kankuro:

'Oh. My. Gosh. Lee is looking at Sakura! How cute. Nobody is looking at me. Why!? Im totally hot! Me and my manly puppets and awesome hat. You! Obey the hat! **(A/N If anyone knows where the phrase "You! Obey the fist!" comes from, I will give them a virtual cookie!) **What ever. I can love myself. Like Gaara! I'll be kazakage and be loved by all the girls in Suna and be quietly awesome. Yeah! Me and my puppets! Yes! Go puppets, Go puppets….'

Rock Lee:

'I wonder if I should walk next to Sakura. I know we will be together in the end! I can see it now. Us hugging under a beautiful sunset and laughing! Yes! That is my goal! I will be Sakura's boyfriend! Gai sensei would be so proud! I will capture Sakura's heart with my flame of youth and loyalty! Let the power of youth explode!'

Ino:

'I wonder why Kiba keeps looking at me. I can feel him staring at my butt. I knew I shouldn't have walked in front of him! Darn! But it is kind of flattering! And Kiba is so cute! I love Akamaru to! Woot! Stupid Harry, he is so…self-obsessed. Fool! But, im self obsessed to, a little. But, whatever. It doesn't matter! Kiba! Stupid Harry! Scary house!'

Shikamaru:

'Temari is so troublesome. She keeps flirting with me. If Kankuro finds out were dating then I'll be toast. And if the perfect, little kazakage finds out…I don't want to know. I hate this mission. it is troublesome to. I would rather be in Konoha watching the clouds. They are not troublesome. At all. But Im here anyway. Crap. Troublesome…'

Choji:

'I wonder why everyone is so quiet? It is so…well, quiet! I am definitely getting vibes from everyone. I can feel Gaara worrying, and Ino staring at Sakura because Lee is staring at her. man! Im almost out of chips to! Eek! well, Im sure there will be a vending machine where we are going. I wonder why Kankuro is copying Gaara? Weird bunch.'

Shino:

'Im getting weird vibes from people. I swear. If this uncomfortable silence continues, im going to send a bug to bite somebody. Just so someone makes a noise. Ah, my bugs. im never alone. La la la. I wonder why Akamaru is so geez dang quiet! Its bugging, ha, the crap out of me!'

Tenten:

'I wonder if I will get a chance to fight at the ministry? I really want to. Just to show off my skills! I hope I don't sound like Naruto. I don't. So ha! I am the best weapons specialist here! So I have the right to brag! I wonder why Neji is looking at me? I can feel his byakugan.'

Neji:

'I wonder if Tenten can feel me looking at her? She is walking faster. I wonder also what she would say if I were to…ask her to a small, date. Oh god no. I have a destiny to fulfill and she is not part of it. But, then again. No! Destiny! Fate! Pay attention! Grrrr! I want to kill Lee right now. He keeps winking at me and gesturing towards Tenten. Damn it! Does he want everyone to I like her. No I don't! Destiny! Fate! Destiny!'

Hinata:

'I don't like London at all. People are staring at us, and the others don't seem to care! I don't want to have to fight anyone out in public. That would blow our cover. Only Harry and his friends can know were shinobi. I wish I had the courage to talk to Naruto-kun. I hat it when I blush. On this mission, Im going to talk to him, and get to know him. Yes!'

After much thinking on everybody's part, they reached the phone booth. "Is there another way to get into the ministry?" asked Sakura coming out of her daze. "Nope, afraid not." said Mr. Weasley stepping into the booth of doom. "Well?" Harry walked in after him and the shinobi stood outside. Gaara swung his gourd around so that it was on the floor. Temari took of her fan and Kankuro his puppets. That made a bit of room, they thought. They crowded into the booth and the voice came through the telephone.

"Welcome to the ministry. State your name and purpose." said the cool female voice. "Arthur Weasley. Im taking Harry to his hearing." after that was said, two badges skidded out of the spare change pocket and the floor beneath them sped downwards. "Crap! I hate this!" screamed Temari punching the wall. All of a sudden, it screeched to a halt and Shino flew out the open door and into the hall. "S-shino!" said Hinata going over to help. him up. He jumped up and looked at the floor. "A-are you O-okay?" she asked. He nodded and walked back over to Kiba.

"Well Harry, your hearing doesn't start for a while so you guys can come and wait in my cubical. If you ninjas wanted to scout the premises, that would be good. Just meet me back here at ?. with that said the ninjas walked down the hall and away from the cubical. Gaara stopped in his tracks. "No. It cant be." They all looked in front of them and gasped. The toad women was walking towards them. "We may have gotten of to a bad start last time. I want to be your friend." she said smiling. _'I'll find out exactly why they are here! The minister will be so proud! If I find out all about them and then I, Dolores Umbridge, will be the minister's most important personnel! Ha!'_

"What are you laughing about?" asked Kankuro looking at her suspiciously. "Oh, nothing. Does anyone want some tea in my office?" "Yeah! We would love to have tea!" said Choji standing next to Umbridge. "But I have a question. Why do you wear that pink sweater thing?" The toad women blushed. "Now, we don't want the tea to get cold. Lets go!" she said sweetly and walked down the hall. "Choji you traitor!" hissed Naruto. "What? Do we have to have tea with her? I thought she was just giving it to us! Crap. Sorry!" They all anime sweat dropped and followed Umbridge.

They walked down a few halls in silence until they reached a pink door witch was lined in lace. "This is my office. Welcome." said Umbridge leading them in. She sat behind her desk and looked at them. "What would you all like to drink?" she asked gesturing towards the empty chairs near her desk. Nobody moved so she stared at them.

stare

Evil looks

Stare

Evil looks

After ten minutes of the staring contest, she lost her patience. "What would you like to drink?" she asked again. "I-I R-r-really think we S-s-should go." stuttered Hinata. "No! I insist you stay." said Umbridge. "We n-need to g-go." said Hinata a little louder. "Surely you can stay long enough for a drink." she said taking out a bottle and tea pot. "No. We need to leave." she said and walked to the door. Umbridge jumped up from her desk and grabbed the shy Hyuga's shoulder.

"Don't touch Hinata-chan!" said Naruto shoving the woman back into her desk. "How dare you touch me?" She was outraged. "How dare you touch my friend?" he asked his eyes turning a shade of red. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and spun around to see Hinata. "J-just leave it N-Naruto-kun. We H-have to be B-back at Mr.- W-Weasley's compartment in T-ten minutes." She stuttered blushing. Naruto's eyes returned to normal and he smiled at Hinata. "Your right. Lets get out of here. I don't want warts." and with that, the shinobi left to go find Harry and Mr. Weasley.

**Good news! Were not in the middle of nowhere after all! I have made a discovery! It is a cyber café kinda place and I am able to type here! Thank god! But with every piece of good news, there is bad news. It is that the next chapter will not be up for a week. Because we will be going to a awesome beach and we are gonna meet my aunt there. So yeah. Then we will be driving home for three days (Ugh.) and unless there is another place like this on the way home I wont be able to type. I thought the Hinata/Naruto moment was cute. they are a cute couple. That is one of the couples in this. Hope this chapter was okay. It was kind of rushed. If you want to suggest any couples, sent me reviews and tell me. Im open to ideas. No slash couples, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Im finally back! I AM BACK! Yes! I am back at my tiny home and my computer!! Anyway, this is the new chapter and I will be updating more often now. Woot! **

**-I-don't-own-no-jutsu!-**

**Hearings and shinobi- **

The shinobi were walking down the hall towards Mr. Weasley's office when they saw him running towards them. "They changed locations! Its two floors down that way! Come on!" he grabbed Naruto and headed back down the way they came. They saw Umbridge ahead of them and she jumped in the way of the stampeding group. "You shall not pass! I will have tea with you." she said trying to block them. Kankuro sent Crow flying at her and it pinned the toad women to the wall as they sped past. "Fool! Me and Crow shall defeat you! Wa ha ha!"

They jumped into the elevator at the end of the hall and Kankuro's puppet flew in the door as it closed. Lee started humming to the elevator music and Neji and Tenten both plugged their ears. He started to full out sing **(A/N Or screech. whichever works best.)** and Kiba started having a mini-seizure. the rest of them plugged their ears. The elevator doors opened and Mr. Weasley and Harry ran out the doors and down yet another hallway. Shino grabbed Kiba and dragged him out of the elevator. the shinobi followed and the group finally reached a giant door.

Mr. Weasley took Harry's shoulder and pushed him towards the door and whispering 'Good Luck, Harry!' "Aren't you coming with me?" hissed Harry, not making a move towards the door. He shook his head. "Im not aloud. Go! were already late!" he said turning the handle and giving Harry a push inside. "What about you guys?" he asked the ninjas. "We will wait out here for you. Go!" said Gaara manipulating his sand to push Harry in and close the door. It snapped closed and Naruto immediately got down on all fours and pressed his ear against the floor. "Get up! What are you doing?" said Sakura grabbing his collar and attempting to pull him up. "Im eavesdropping, do you mind?"

**In the Hearing-**

Harry heard the door snap closed and gulp. This was the courtroom he had seen last year in Dumbeldore's pensieve. The walls were made of dark stone with a few torch brackets. The dim lighting made Harry feel sick. Empty benches surrounded him on both sides. "Your late." said a cold voice from one of the full benches in front of him. "Im sorry. I didn't know the time had changed." he said rooted to the spot where the door had closed. "That is not our problem. We sent you an owl this morning. Sit." said the cold voice gesturing towards a chair in the middle of the room. Its arms were covered in chains.

He walked over to the chair and sat lightly. To his surprise the chains didn't bind him. He looked at the bench above him. There were about fifty people there and they were all wearing dark plum robes with a silver W on the left. In the middle of the front row was the minister, Cornelius Fudge. to his left was a small witch with gray hair and to his right was an empty seat. "Now that the accused is finally her, we can start." said Fudge. "Yes sir!" said an eager voice. 'Percy.' thought Harry coldly. "Wait, where is Delores?" asked Fudge looking at the empty chair. at that moment the door burst open and Umbridge rushed in. "Im so sorry minister, I ran into problems." she panted.

"Very well. Now we can start." said the minister as Umbridge took her seat. "Disciplinary hearing of August 12," he said as Percy started taking notes. "As we all know, Mr. Potter has disobeyed Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy at number four, Privet drive. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald fudge, Minister of magic. Amelia Susan Bones, Head of department of Magical Law Enforcement. And Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the minister. Percy Weasley, Court Scribe, and" But he was cut off as the door opened yet again.

"Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore." He said walking over to Harry. All eyes were on Dumbeldore. some people were angry, and some were totally freaked out, but two old witches in the back smiled and waved. Fudge looked ready to die. "So , I see you got the owl that the time and location had changed." stuttered Fudge completely flustered. (A/N I would have made him sweat drop but only anime people can do that.) "No, I cant say that I did, but luckily, I was here three hours early so, no harm done." said Dumbeldore smiling.

"Well, that's just great. Let me get you a chair." The minister was grinding his teeth so hard Harry could hear it. "Oh, don't worry, Ill get it." said Dumbeldore smiling. He waved his wand and an overstuffed chair appeared next to Harry. Dumbeldore sat down and looked up at Fudge. "Okay, Now, the charges. They are simple. He is under age and preformed magic in a muggle environment. Simple." said fudge fidgeting. "You produced a full fledged patronus?" asked the gray haired which with the manacle. "Yes." "A corporeal patronus?" she asked again. "Uhh… What?" asked Harry. "It takes a form? Not just smoke." Harry nodded his head. "Its always a stag."

Her manacle almost fell out. "Have you done a patronus before?" "Yes, Professor Lupin taught me two years ago." he said. "Nice. Very impressive." she said smiling. "That's horrible!" cried the minister. "The more impressive, the worse! And right next to a muggle!" Harry felt a surge of anger. "I did it because of dementors!" he said gritting his teeth. "Ha! Dementors in Little Whinging? Ridiculous. You are most certainly lying." said Fudge smirking. "He has a witness. And she is right outside the door." Dumbeldore got up, walked across the room and the door opened again.

A tiny woman stood there clutching her bag to her chest. "Very well. What have you got to say." asked Fudge twirling his quill in between his fingers. "Well, I live near Harry…" she started but Fudge interrupted. "There are no records of witches living any where near Harry Potter." he said. "Im a squib." she whispered. "God, Fine. Again." said Fudge bending the quill. "Where was I? Oh, yes. I was walking home from the store and I saw these two boys standing in the road. There were two dementors running towards them…" "Dementors don't run. They glide." said the which with the monocle.

"Well, gliding towards them. One of them fell and Harry pulled out his wand. He tried a patronus a few times and it didn't work. Then on the third time he got it to work and a stag chased the dementors away. That's what happened." said the squib. "What did he dementors look like?" asked Fudge. "Well, they were big and wearing cloaks." she said. "Big and wearing cloaks." repeated Fudge chuckling. "Yes, and they made me feel cold. Like I would never be happy again. It was horrible." she said shivering. Amelia Bones nodded her head. "That is what it feels like."

"Very well, you may go." said Fudge. She got up from her chair and walked out the door. "Not a very convincing witness." said Fudge as the door snapped shut. "I don't know, she described the effects of a dementor attack pretty well." argued Susan Bones. "Fine! If you have no more witnesses we will decide if he is guilty or not!" said a flustered minister. "No, I don't believe there is anyone else." said Dumbeldore pleasantly. "Good. Who votes guilty?" asked Fudge looking around. He put his hand up and so did Umbridge and seven other people. all the color drained from the ministers face. the headmaster stood up. "Who votes Not guilty?" he asked. Everybody else put their hands up.

The huge armchair vanished and Harry stood up. He was able to breath again. Everything seemed perfect. "Well, if everything is taken care of here, I'll take my leave." and with that, he apparated in a puff of smoke. Harry ran out into the hall and over to Mr. Weasley. "Im going to Hogwarts!" he said jumping up and down. "I knew you would!" said Mr. Weasley jumping up and down with him. "Like, oh my god!" Kankuro started jumping up and down with them.

"Lets get out of here." said Gaara turning to leave. The others followed but Naruto smacked into some one. "Orochimaru!" he screamed punching the man in the face sending him flying across the hall. "You idiot, that wasn't Orochimaru!" hissed Sakura looking at the man. The minister walked out of the dungeon and saw the scene. "What did you do to Mr. Malfoy?" asked Fudge stuttering. "Oops. It was an accident." said Naruto blushing. "You idiot!" Sakura and Ino started beating on him. Mr. Malfoy got up and walked over to them. "Who do you think you are?" he whispered evilly. "You have no right to touch me." he poked Gaara on the chest.

"Don't touch me or I'll kill you." "Please." Mr. Malfoy snorted. "A child? Kill me? Never." Gaara shoved him ten feet in the opposite direction. "Lets get going." he said and walked nonchalantly past Malfoy. They exited through a door to the left and reemerged into the muggle world. "Ha! You totally served him!" said Kankuro laughing. "Yeah! The ministry is definitely not your kind of place!" Naruto said fiddling with his shirt. They walked back to Grimmauld place and opened the door. "Surprise!" yelled a giant group of people. "Holy shit!" said Kankuro jumping back to land on Temari's foot.

She whirled around smacking Gaara with her fan who then pushed both his siblings making them land on Mad eye moody and Remus. "Ha! You got squished by ninja's!" laughed Sirius. The two sand nin jumped up blushing. "Its fine." said Remus getting up and helping moody to his feet. Mrs. Weasley put on music and started dancing. Rock Lee joined in along with Temari, Ino and Sakura. Naruto and Kiba went over to Fred and George who were talking with Mundugnus. (Sp?)

Gaara pulled out a book and sat on the couch. Kankuro pulled out a puppet and started to work on polishing it. Shino just sat in the corner. "Harry, come here. I want to show you this." said Moody. Harry went over to him and sat down. Moody pulled out a picture and showed it to him. "This was your dad…when he was in the Order. And there's your mother…" he explained. Harry completely zoned out. His parents had been so happy. They didn't even know they were going to die. It was scary.

He walked away and up the stairs. He was half way to his room when he heard Mrs. Weasley scream. He ran through the door and saw her crying and holding her wand. It was Ron... But it couldn't be. Ron was downstairs. "Mrs. Weasley! Its just a boggart!" he yelled. She just sobbed louder. The shinobi ran up the stairs and through the door. "What the heck?" yelled Naruto looking at the dead Ron. Naruto walked over to the body and it turned into the fox demon Kyuubi.

Just then Remus Lupin came into the room and the boggart vanished. He dropped down next to Mrs. Weasley. "calm down Molly, it was just a boggart." he said patting her on the back. She fell into his arms and started sobbing on his shoulders. "I cant belive it. I cant even fight a boggart!" she choked. "And what if I died? What would happen to the kids?" Lupin patted her on the back and said, "What? you think we would let them starve?" She sat up and smiled. "No, im just worrying. Thank you." The shinobi smiled and left with Harry to go back and enjoy the party.

**Okay, that's it. I'm not very proud of this chapter but it was just to get back in the mood to type. I just got back from camp and we went to see the fifth Harry Potter. It skipped a bunch of parts. But I wont say anything else. Well, review if you want…hope you want to!**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**New chapter! But I haven't been getting many reviews. Thanks for the people who review but those of you who don't, please do! It doesn't take long. Now go ahead and read. And when your done review. **

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

'**_shukaku or kyuubi'_**

**I own nothing.**

**The Hogwarts Express****-**

It was ten' o'clock at Number 12 and things were getting a little hectic. The painting of Mrs. Black was screaming and pissing everyone off. "HALF BREEDS! DEMONS! NINJAS! MUD BLOODS! BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" Gaara was trying to rip it off the wall when Sirius came into the hall. Gaara froze. "Need any help?" asked Sirius and the two proceeded to try and rip it off the wall. Ginny ran down the stairs with a handful of books but fell on Sirius. The books went flying and hit Mrs. Weasley who yelled at everyone to get in the kitchen and eat.

Everyone went except the two people determined to rip Mrs. Black of the wall. At the table everyone was eating, having already put their trunks and packs by the door. Naruto was eating cup ramen along with Lee and Tenten. Neji and Sakura were having rice and Hinata was having salad with Ino and Temari. The wizards were having toast, eggs, and bacon along with Choji, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. They heard an yell from the hall and looked out the small door.

Gaara was in a sand dome and Sirius was lying across from the painting. "Sirius!" yelled Harry running into the hall. He sat up rubbing his head and glared at the painting. "It just blasted us back when we tried to get it off the wall!" he exclaimed. The sand dome started crumbling and fell around Gaara's ankles. "Damn painting." he said calmly and sent more sand at it. Half an hour later everyone was standing outside along with a black dog. They were waiting by the door when a purple bus pulled up. **(A/N I know they don't ride the Knight bus but they are in this story.) **

"Do you follow it?" asked Naruto. "Is it evil?" Kankuro unraveled crow and set it next to him. "No. Its just a bus." laughed Harry jumping onto the bus followed by the rest of the wizards. The ninjas exchanged glances and followed. The doors closed and a talking head laughed. "Buckle your seatbelts! Its gonna be a bumpy ride!" Kankuro screamed. "I don't understand how you can be related to me." said Gaara coldly shaking his head.

Temari laughed and looked at Kankuro sniffling near a seat. She took a cookie out of her pack and handed it to him. He smiled and devoured the sugar cookie. Without warning, the bus jolted forward and sent the ninjas flying. The wizards had all sat down and buckled up. (A/N click it or ticket!) Gaara and Shino sat down and held onto the seat. The other ninja slid around on the floor until they could crawl into a seat. Naruto and Kiba got in a fight over the last seat. Akamaru bit Naruto and crawled into the sea with Kiba. "Fine!" he yelled and grabbed onto the side of the bus.

"Y-you can s-sit next to m-me Naruto." Hinata whispered scooting over leaving half her chair for the blonde ninja. He smiled and sat next to her as she blushed. The talking head looked at them and winked at Ernie. He smiled back and jolted the bus so that Hinata landed on his lap. She blushed and looked up at Naruto. Naruto smiled and shifted to make Hinata comfortable. Neji started twitching and clenched his fists. "What's wrong my youthful comrade?" asked Lee looking at the pissed Neji. "Hinata is sitting on Naruto's lap. And. Smiling." he hissed. Tenten laughed and turned away from Neji. 'He is so overprotective.' she thought looking at Hinata. It was sweet. Naruto finally noticed her.

The rest of the bus drive was quiet. Except for the bus driver making insane turns and the wizards yelling and the ninjas bouncing around the bus. Once they arrived at the train station the ninjas jumped off the bus and slouched near the curb. Choji went over to the trashcan and heaved. Ino cringed and looked away. "That's so nasty Choji!" she yelled. Harry was already entering the station and the wizards all had carts. "You guys coming?" asked Harry and the ninjas ran after him. The wizards ran through the barrier and the shinobi ran up a minute later. "Where did they go?" yelled Naruto looking around.

Lee ran up to the conductor and did his nice guy pose. "Can you tell us where to find platform nine and three quarters?" he yelled. The conductor looked at him and scowled. "I tell you people every year! There is no nine and three quarters! Now you freaks get out of here!" he was red in the face. Lee slumped and slouched back to the group. "DON'T MESS WITH LEE!" yelled Sakura jumping up and down. "Were going to lose Potter." said Gaara walking over to the conductor. "Tell us where the platform is." he said calmly. Somehow the calm voice was threatening.

"There is no platform nine and three quarters." he said again. "You better tell us." he hissed. The shinobi saw the cork on his gourd loosening. Just then Harry came back through the platform and ran over to the shinobi. "The trains going to leave!" he said. Gaara walked away from the conductor and after Harry. Everyone else followed the boy to. Harry ran though the barrier pulling Naruto and they disappeared. Gaara went in followed by the rest of the nins. In front of them was a huge scarlet steam engine.

Kiba looked at it and growled. "Another wizards thing! it better not be like that bos." he growled again. Harry laughed. "Bus. And no, this is much more comfortable." he jumped onto the train along with Harry and Ron and slipped into an empty compartment. The shinobi jumped on after them but stopped next to the compartment door. It was tiny. Kiba did hand signs to make Akamaru smaller and Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara put their puppet, gourd, and fan in their laps. Then they all squeezed in.

To make more room, Hinata sat on Naruto's lap, Ino sat on Kiba, Temari sat on Shika, and Tenten sat on Neji. Gaara took out a book and brush and started writing things down. Kankuro glared at Shikamaru, and Choji took out a bag of chips and started eating. Loudly. It took ten minutes for Kankuro to snap. "Temari! Get off his lap! And, for god sake! Can you quit eating those chips!?" he screamed breathing deeply. Temari got up and slapped him, then sat back down. Choji got up and slapped him, then he sat back down.

Kankuro clutched both his cheeks and sat back down. "This is way to small." said Hermione. She waved her wand and the compartment tripled in size. Choji and Shino stretched out and Gaara laid out his papers over an extra seat. "What are those?" asked Naruto. "Paperwork for Suna." he said simply and made a few more marks. The next ten minutes passed uneventfully and then the door slid open. "AH! MINI-OROCHIMARU!" yelled Naruto and made to attack the kid in the doorway but since Hinata was on his lap, he and Hinata fell on the floor in a heap.

Neji got up and helped Hinata up, kicking Naruto when she was standing. Naruto cringed on the floor and glared at Neji. Hinata was sitting in the seat next to him and blushing. "So if it isn't potty, weasel, and the mud blood." he said smirking. "Get out Malfoy." Harry stood up and went to walk over to malfoy but tripped over Naruto and fell in front of Draco. He and his cronies laughed. Ron jumped up to defend Harry but fell over his own feet and on top of Naruto and Harry. Everyone smacked their hands to their forehead 'At this rate the Potter kid is going to kill himself.' thought Gaara putting the brush down. He raised his hand and pushed the three slytherins out into the hall, then manipulated the sand so that the door slammed in their faces. It then slithered back into his gourd. Naruto blushed. "You'll never out do me Gaara!" he yelled and sat next to Hinata.

Hinata scratched Akamaru and he drooled on the floor. Shikamaru looked in the middle of the ceiling at a blue light. It grew and a small hologram of Dumbeldore appeared in front of the shinobi. "Hello. I hope your well." he said pleasantly. "Professor!" yelled Harry but Shikamaru used A silencing jutsu on him. "Were good, what do you need ." shika asked. "Well, I was thinking, I don't think we should reveal to the school that you are ninja. I was thinking it would make it simpler if you were exchange students. Just pick a name for your school." Shikamaru thought about it for a second and snapped his fingers.

"How about Kage. All of the villages have one. But what about our jutsu? How do we hide that?" he asked. "I was thinking you could say it was wandless magic. But, if that's all, I have to go." he said waving. The hologram disappeared in a puff of smoke. Well, that's that." said Naruto leaning back in the seat. Harry got up and him and Ron went back to their seats. The rest of the ride was quiet except for Choji eating and Gaara's brush. The train stopped and Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up. "Time to go." said Harry pulling on his robe along with his two friends.

The shinobi stood up and followed them out the door. They jumped off the train and went over to carriages in front of the train. They split up into groups and went into three separate carriages. Harry went with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Shino, Choji, and Luna. Gaara went with Naruto, Kankuro, Rock Lee, Temari, and Shikamaru. Hinata went with Neji, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten.

In Harry's carriage:

"Im glad were back at Hogwarts!" said Ron and Harry nodded. "I cant wait to read Hogwarts a History again." said Hermione. "Did you guys see my plant?" asked Neville and patted the tiny cactus. "Who are they?" asked Luna looking at Shino and Choji. "They're ni-I mean…exchange students." said Harry. "Oh! what's your name?" Luna asked Shino. "…" "Are you mute?" "…" "There's a bug on your shoulder." she said and went to flick it off. "No! Don't touch my BUG!" he said covering the bug. She smiled. "So you do talk? What's your name?" "…" "Aw. Fine."

In Gaara's carriage:

Gaara was still doing papers and Temari and Shikamaru were flirting. Kankuro watched them grating his teeth. "Youth! Youth! Youth! Youth! Youth!" Naruto was eating cup ramen next to Gaara. Everyone put in earplugs to ignore Lee and continued their business. Naruto slurped ramen and juice landed on a paper. Gaara froze. "That was a mission review you baka." he said looking at the huge ramen stain on the paper. "Sorry." said Naruto rubbing his head. "Youth!"

In Hinata's carriage:

Kiba and Akamaru were play fighting on the floor while Ino did her nails. Neji was lecturing Hinata on relationships while Sakura and Tenten laughed. "You see, sometimes, idiots like Naruto will abuse pretty girls like you and make them do things you don't want to…blah…"Hinata blushed and glared at Neji. Sakura was making weird faces behind him and Ino was trying to keep from laughing. Tenten had put in earplugs that normally reserved for Lee. Kiba accidentally bit Neji and Neji screamed like and fell on Akamaru. The girls laughed and patted Akamaru.

All of the carriages stopped and everyone got out. They met in the middle and walked up the road to the castle. The shinobi were amazed. It was huge. Once they were inside the castle, they looked around. McGonagall (Sp?) came out of the hall and over to the shinobi. "You are all in Griffindor. (Sp?) But first you need to come over to the stage." she said and lead them over to the stage. All off the kids sat down and the sorting began. It was over quickly and Dumbeldore stood up.

"I have a few announcements to make. First off all, welcome to Hogwarts! We have a few new things this year. First of all, Professor Grubbly Plank will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures for Hagrid who is on a short vacation. Next is Professor Umbridge who will be taking the defense Against the Dark Arts. And last, we have exchange students this year, from Japan, and they will be attending classes with you. I want you to treat them with respect and consideration…" he was going to continue when he heard a noise. "Hem hem." A fat women wearing a pink cardigan waddled up to the podium.

Dumbeldore moved aside to let her talk. "I think were all going to be great friends!" she said her voice dripping with sweetness. The shinobi shivered and looked at Gaara and Naruto. Naruto sunk to his knees and yelled at the ceiling. "WHY?!?"

**Okay, there is the chapter. I think it was pretty good. I wanted to update so…here is the product. Well, im tired. Ta….REVIEW! or…Umbridge will make you wear her sweater! **


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Chapter seven…im still not getting many reviews. Sad…but thanx to the people that did review. By the way, I got rid of the WARNING chapter. Okay here we go**

**First Day of school:**

"Noooooo!" Naruto was still on his knees. "How can she be here?" he stood up and looked at the woman, then clutched his eyes. "They burn…" he hissed. "Hem hem." she coughed at the podium to get attention. Dumbeldore caught the shin obi's eyes and motioned towards Harry. Harry saw and moved to where there was enough seats. The shinobi nodded and went to go over with Harry. On their way past the podium, Naruto looked sideways at Kankuro and they both smiled evilly. Naruto then pretended to trip and fell in front of the podium. Kankuro then pretended to tri on Naruto and fell on Umbridge in mid speech.

Naruto and Kankuro jumped up and concealed cackles. "Im so sorry Sir…I mean ma'm." said Kankuro and Naruto bowed and left the stage. Kankuro whipped off his hat in fake salute and followed. They took their seats and looked at all the other shinobi who burst out laughing but stopped once they saw Dumbeldore was talking. "Let the feast begin!" he said happily looking at Umbridge and chuckling. Food appeared on the plates and everyone started eating. "Where's the RAMEN!?" yelled Naruto looking up and down the table. He saw none and put his head down. The dessert came and Naruto's head shot up. "CANDY!" he yelled and grabbed a dish of candy.

He shoved it in his sack along with two cakes and a pie and ran out of the hall. "I WILL NOT LOOK AT THE TOAD!" he yelled as he ran out of the hall. Gaara grabbed his siblings and dragged them out of the hall while Lee did laps around the table. All of the other shinobi grabbed Harry and his friends and ran out of the hall leaving Lee to his laps. They walked into the hall way and realized they didn't know where to go. "Where is the common room?" asked Naruto. Harry stood up and walked up the stairs motioning for them to follow. They climbed the stairs and after three flights of stairs they arrived at a picture with a fat pink lady.

"Its another one of those portal things! Oh, I got it!" said Kiba running towards the painting and colliding with the canvas. He slid down the wall and Akamaru jumped on his head. "Loser!" yelled Naruto. Harry gave the password and they all walked inside. The shinobi went over to the chairs and sat down while Gaara went out the window and up to the roof. "Oops! I have to go escort the first years!" said Hermione dashing out the portrait hole. Back in the great hall, everyone was getting up from dessert and heading towards the door. Hermione ran over to them and took them up the stairs. They arrived at the pink lady and walked inside.

Seamus walked over to the dormitories and made to go up the stairs. "Have a good summer?" asked Harry. Seamus turned around and glared at him. "What?" asked Harry. "My mother didn't want me to come back…because of you." he hissed. "She reads the Daily Prophet and she knows that you're a liar." and with that he went up the stairs. Ron clenched his fists and went after him. "Harry is not a liar." Ron yelled at seamus. "The crap their putting in the paper is a bunch of crap!" Ron glared at Seamus with an evil glare that could rival Gaara's. (pshh…not!) "Anyone else got a problem with Harry?" yelled Ron. Everyone shook their heads and Ron sat down. Naruto and Kiba laughed at seamus as he ran up the stairs and decided to go to bed.

They went up to the dormitories and pulled out their sacks. Naruto shoved Shikamaru out of the way and ran into the bathroom He reemerged in pajamas and hat. "Who wants to take first watch?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru punched him and went in to put his hair gel on. "NOT ME! To troublesome." "Not me!" yelled everyone else. "…not me!" said Naruto catching on. "Who has first watch?" asked Kankuro. "Naruto." said Kiba. Shino shook his head. "What about Gaara?" he asked. Naruto laughed. "Thanks Shino! Im going to go tell him." He went over to the window and climbed up the wall.

Gaara was sitting on the roof bathed in moonlight. (Eek! Woot!) "You got watch duty!" he laughed. Gaara looked at him and shook his head. "I can take all the watches baka. I don't sleep." Naruto slumped and went back through the window. It wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. Gaara came floating through the window on a cloud of sand and everyone went to bed. Gaara sat down an took out a book. They had work to do tomorrow.

The next morning, Harry got up and got dressed and went down to get breakfast. Ron woke up and followed him, along with all the other boys in his dormitory. Gaara watched them and kicked Naruto and Kankuro. "Aarg! What the HELL!" yelled Kankuro. Naruto just moaned. "The Potter kid just left." he said. All the boys heard that in their subconscious mind and woke up. Naruto freaked out and ran into the bathroom to change. After ten minutes of hearing him whistle from behind the closed door, he came out fully dressed. and rushed down the stairs. The girls were already leaving the common room and the boys joined them.

They ran down the halls and arrived at the great hall. Harry was sitting at his table with Hermione and Ron. The shinobi went over to them and sat down. "Where do we go after this?" asked Naruto eating toast. "Today we have classes." said Harry as McGonagle passed out schedules. Gaara looked at his and everyone else's. They were all the same as Harry Potters. Breakfast vanished and Harry got up. "Time to go to class." he said swinging his bag over his shoulder. He left the hall with the shinobi and his two best friends. He wandered up the stairs towards History of Magic. They went into the room and found desks in the corner.

The teacher entered through the wall and started speaking. Lee was next to Hermione taking notes along with Neji and Sakura. Naruto, Kiba, Ino, and Shika were asleep, Hinata was drawing hearts with Naruto in them, Kankuro was doodling with Temari and Choji was munching on chips. Gaara was watching sand fall through his fingers and Tenten was playing with a kunai. It was boring as hell. The bell rang and Naruto woke up. the others were already leaving. He ran to catch up with them as they went down a flight of stairs. They turned into a dimly lit dungeon full of people in green rimmed robes.

Harry took a table farthest away from the slytherins and took out potions ingredients. The shinobi split into groups of three and sat down at the tables. Gaara sat with his siblings, Hinata sat with Naruto and Sakura, Shino sat with Neji and Shikamaru, and Choji with Kiba, Lee and Ino. Snape came in quietly and slammed the door not so quietly. He strided up to the front of the room and waved his wand. As though an invisible hand was writing on the board, words appeared.

"I want you to read the directions and follow them. You may work in groups of three. keep talking to a minimum." he drawled. "We don't have those pot things!" shouted Naruto. The slytherins laughed cruelly at the blonde boy. Snape glared at him and waved his wand. A cauldron appeared on each of the tables and he sat down at his desk, attempting to ignore the interruption. "I can understand the things that are written on the board!" the blonde ninja yelled again. "They're ingredients stupid!" hissed Sakura. Naruto nodded and began reading again. "We don't have ingredients!" he screamed. Snape snapped the quill he was using and ink leaked all over the desk.

"There is a cupboard right over there with all you need." he growled pointing to a walk in closet with ingredients written over the door. Naruto nodded and went into the closet with Kankuro, Kiba, and Shikamaru. They had all come to get the ingredients when they realized they had no idea what they were looking for. "I don't know what "fig root" is." stated Shikamaru. Sakura saw them struggling and got up. She walked into the cupboard and gave them all what they needed, then left with Naruto in tow.

She sat down and started doing what the directions indicated. At the end of the hour, Snape came around to check potions. He went to Harry's who was partnered with Hermione and Ron. "Passable." Next was Draco's, with Crabbe and Goyle. "Excellent Mr. Malfoy." He moved on to the shinobi. Gaara got 'Horrible' his looked like sand. Wet sand. Shino got 'this is horrible' his looked like tar and it got stuck to the caldron. Choji got 'Go throw the caldron away' because it was full of chip bags and what looked like wet paper. he moved onto Sakura's and looked at it. It was the lilac color that the book described. "Very good." he muttered walking away.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino who glared back. the bell rang and the class left. Harry looked at his schedule in horror. "Great. We have the toad women next." he said head in hands. They marched down the hall towards defense against the dark arts and entered the room. Naruto gasped. It was a horrible sight. Everything was…pink. Lace was on all of the desks and pictures of kittens littered the walls. They all sat down looking with horror around the room. Umbridge walked in and stood in front of the class. "Welcome! I see so many happy faces!" she said her voice dripping with sweetness. "I hope we will all be good friends! Now please copy the following sentence onto a sheet of paper. She moved aside to show the board.

Everyone took out paper and a quill. Naruto smirked and started scribbling on the piece of paper. He folded it into a plane and put a secrecy jutsu on it so only shinobi could see it and threw it at Gaara. The sand caught it and he unfolded it.

_Is this hag appearing everywhere or what? -Naruto_

Gaara sighed and wrote back.

_Yeah, she's nasty. Hope its not a virus. -Gaara _

He sent it back and the shinobi started a note chain.

_This class is horrible! -Kiba_

_Totally! Im a ninja! I shouldn't be copying things off a board! -Choji_

_This class is troublesome… -Shikamaru_

_This is so stupid! School?! Im the best ninja in the land of wind! -Kankuro_

_What?!? -Temari_

_Please. Who's kazakage? Huh -Gaara_

_Did you guys take the youthful notes? -Lee_

_No -Naruto_

_No -Kiba_

_No -Shino_

_No -Sakura_

_No -Ino_

_No -Gaara_

_No -Tenten_

_No -Neji_

_No -Shikamaru_

_No -Hinata_

_No -Kankuro_

_No -Temari_

They were about to continue passing notes when the teacher spoke. "Take these books and read chapter one. there will be no need to talk." she said sweetly passing out books. Naruto looked at it and flipped it open. "What no pictures?" he said quietly. Hermione raised her hand. "So are we using magic soon?" she asked. Umbridge laughed a shrill laugh. "No dear, magical theory is more than enough for you owl exams." she tittered. Harry stood up. "Were going to need more than theory to defeat the dark lord." he yelled.

Umbridge stood up as well. "There is no dark lord." she said straining her face. "Of course there is! I watched him come back he yelled. "Don't lie!" "Im not lying!" he screamed. "Get out!" Harry froze. "What?" he asked. She scribbled on a pink slip and gave it to him. "Take that to McGonagal and I will see you in detention tonight." she said returning to her desk. Naruto ran over to Harry and grabbed him. "You don't have to leave! You're not lying!" he said. Gaara looked at him from his seat and nodded. "There have been deaths and all the evidence points to this dark lord." said the kazakage from his desk.

Umbridge stalked over to the small group and looked the three in the eye. "There. Is. No. Dark. Lord." she wailed. Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows and looked at Umbridge. "Are you really that blind!?" yelled Naruto. "Never mind…I want you three out of my class." she stuttered drawing up two more pink slips. "You two can come to detention with Mr. Potter." she said handing them the slips. They walked out of the class and away from Umbridge curing her as they neared McGonagle's office.

**okay! I wanted to update today so that I could get it done before I leave. Im going away for three days so…I wrote this. Hope you all enjoy it and I want to thank the people that reviewed. It helps improve the story, really! So go ahead! press the button! go! Its easy!!!!!!!! ;P bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

-1**hey all. new chapter. Im not going to babble today so…yea. but I did go and get the 7****th**** Harry Potter book! I waited in line for so long with my friends and there was a party before you could get the book, from like eight to midnight so yea. oops. I babbled. okay, im done. Naruto Gaara Harry in detention. yea.**

INNER SAKURA

**shukaku or kyuubi**

Naruto was sitting in the great hall with the rest of the shinobi glaring at Umbridge's empty seat. "She is so unfair!" yelled the blonde ninja pointing and jumping up and down. Sakura lunged across the table and pinned him to the ground. she picked him up and started strangling him. "Quit yelling! Your gonna make it worse!" She dropped him and calmly went back to her seat. Harry walked up to the shinobi and said "Its almost time for our detention." Gaara and Naruto nodded and left the hall. They walked silently down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and opened the door.

Umbridge was smiling at them from behind the desk. In front of her were three desks each with paper and a quill on top. The three sat down and glared at her. "Hopefully, this time together will teach you not to lie." she said sweetly. "I didn't lie!" Harry yelled. "Lower your voice Mr. Potter. You will be writing lines." she finished. "What do we write?" asked Gaara in a monotone voice. She thought about it for a moment and tapped her fingers on the desk. "I will not tell lies." "How many times?" asked Harry picking up the quill. "As many as it takes for the message to _sink in_."

They all prepared to write but realized they had no ink. Umbridge seemed to sense their question and answered. "You wont need any ink." They all sighed and started to scribble on the paper. Red ink came out of the pen and Harry felt a stinging on the back of his hand. He looked at it and saw the words he had just wrote were scribbled into his hand. Naruto froze as well, realizing he was cutting himself by writing. Gaara's sand wrapped around his hand and the words were carved into the sand instead.

Umbridge saw the sand and stood up. She walked over and looked Gaara in the eye. "What is that sand doing Mr. Sabuka?" she hissed. (A/N Mr. Sabuka. lol ;P) "Is your pen trying to hurt me?" he asked raising a non existent eyebrow. "Its teaching you a valuable lesson!" screeched Umbridge. "Well, whatever it is, it would cause pain. My sand automatically protects me…and my friends." he said. Two sand blobs floated out of the gourd and wrapped around Harry and Naruto's hands. Naruto laughed and threw the pen down. "You cant trick the shinobi!" He yelled , leaning back in his seat.

Umbridge turned red and went over to her desk. She whipped out a pink slip and scribbled a note onto it. She waved her wand and It turned into a paper plane and zoomed out the door. "Im calling the headmaster!" she hissed. Two minutes later Dumbeldore walked through the door with a twinkle in his eye. "Did you call for me Professor?" he asked. "Yes I did. This child refuses to cooperate." she waddled over and pointed at Gaara.

Dumbeldore raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What exactly are they doing?" he asked. "The red haired one is deflecting the magic of my pens with dirt!" she hissed. Dumbeldore snickered. "I doubt their lying. I guess your method wont work. I suggest you give them a new task to do." he smiled. Umbridge bristled and stomped her foot. "Fine. fine. You! Go to Mr. Filches office and see what he has for you to do. The other two can stay. Gaara stood up an left the room. The sand on the other twos hands drifted out after him. "All Is taken care of. You may leave." said Umbridge.

Dumbeldore nodded and left. Out in the hall he saw Gaara making hand signs. A second Gaara popped up next to the real Gaara and marched off towards Filches office. The real Gaara made more hand signs and sand leaked out of his gourd and under the door. Back in the room, the two continued to write and carve the words into their hands. Naruto saw the sand rolling towards them on the floor and nudged Harry. he put his hand on the floor and the wizard copied him. The sand crawled onto their hands and blended perfectly with their skin. Naruto nodded and they continued writing.

When they wrote they felt no pain. Blood leaked out of the sand to form words on the paper giving the illusion that her pens were working. Naruto fake-yelped in pain and Umbridge smirked. Gaara's sand clone arrived at filches office and knocked at the door. Filch wrenched it open and stared at Fake-Gaara. "What do you want?" he hacked. (A/N I hate hacking…its creepy.) "I need you to give me a task for detention. Umbridge's orders." At the mention of Umbridge, Filch perked up and set the clone to work on sorting files. Two hours later in Umbridge's office, she called Naruto and Harry up to inspect their hands.

She gave them both the okay and they walked out of the room and met up with Gaara half way down the hall. The three took off towards the gryffindor common room. Filch dismissed clone-Gaara and he turned into sand half way down the corridor. The sand floated to Gaara and back into his gourd. He smirked and walked through the portrait hole with the other two. In the corner the shinobi were all gathered around a note.

"Naruto, Gaara! Come read this!" said Shikamaru. The two walked over and read over Shikamaru's shoulder.

_Dear Shinobi,_

_I have realized today that I have not yet given you wands. If you would meet me down at my office in a few minutes it would be greatly appreciated. I have a wand maker who will help you find the right wand for you. Thank you._

_Albus Dumbeldore,_

_P.S. The password is Droobles!_

Shikamaru finished reading and stood up. "We need to head down to his office then." they all nodded and walked out after Shikamaru. He led the way down to Dumbeldore's office and looked at the gargoyles. "Droobles." They sprung aside and revealed a giant spiral staircase. The Shinobi hopped on and it took them to his office door. They knocked and entered.

Dumbeldore was talking to a man with White hair and blue eyes. He walked over to them and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I have the perfect wand for you." he said softly and pulled out a wand from his bag. "Give it a wave." Naruto swished the wand and red sparks shot out of the end. "A perfect match! Just as suspected!" he cried. He beckoned the other shinobi up and gave them their wands. Half an hour later they all were examining their new wands.

Temari hit Kankuro who was using the wand to scratch his head. "Pig!" she yelled. "Don't call me that!" screamed Ino and Kankuro at the same time. "Don't copy me!" Kankuro yelled and threw his wand at her. Ino ran over and started stabbing her with her wand. Naruto laughed at the scene. Sakura was not pleased. "How about you two quit being childish for three minutes!?" she screamed waving her wand in the process. The two fueding ninja flew into opposite walls and slid onto the floor. "She has the knack for magic already!" exclaimed Ollivander. Sakura beamed at him and he smiled warmly. "I have to be going though, Dumbeldore. I have lots of wands to make you know." he said and left the room.

Ino got up off the floor and glared at Sakura. Dumbeldore laughed and dismissed them. As they walked towards the common room again, it was silent. They were all thinking.

Naruto:

'I wish they had ramen here. Hey Kyuubi, I need your advice.

"**What do you want kit? Im busy." **

No your not! Your just sitting in your cage.

"**Fine. What do you want."**

you know Hinata?

"**Shy. Blue hair. what about her?"**

Well, I think I like her…more than a friend.

"**The cousin guy would kill you."**

Not if I asked him first! Thanks! For once you were helpful!

"**Im helpful all the time!"**

Sakura:

I beat Ino!

YES!

I cant believe it!

I CAN! CHA!

Look inner me, what do you think about Sasuke?

THAT LOSER DITCHED KONOHA. IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM.

But he just wanted to accomplish something.

I DON'T CARE! BUT IF YOUR LOOKING FOR A GUY…

yes?

WHAT ABOUT LEE?

Eww! no!

WHAT? JUST THROWIN IT OUT THERE! GOD…

Ino:

Sakura beat me…how?

Shikamaru:

If Temari keeps flirting with me Gaara and Kankuro will find out were together. Theyer not stupid! well…Gaara isn't. But still. She reminds me of clouds. So free. So beautiful. Troublesome…

Choji:

Im sensing so many love waves. What am I? cupid? I should give it a try! Hook some people up! Yeah! Chupid! Or Cuji! Oh yeah…

Hinata:

Naruto keeps staring at me. Why? Is there something on my clothes? I wish he would stop…

Kiba:

Walk…Walk…walk…I should take Akamaru for a walk later. He definitely deserves it. Yeah.

The thought process ended as they reached the common room. Hermoine ran up to them seeing that they had wands and offered to teach them some spells. They agreed and spent the rest of the night practicing charms and hexes.

Im to lazy to write anymore tonight. Sorry. Hope this chapter is okay. Review Please.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**New chapter! This one I have been waiting to write so I hope it's a bit longer, yea. Harry starts Dumbeldore's Army. my computer just crashed. it took forever to fix the little piece of shit. what ever though. it works now. now I can type! woohoo! and I bought a Gaara plushie! FEAR ME GAARA PLUSHIE!!!!!**

Hermione stood in the common room pacing. Harry had been watching her for thirty minutes and finally snapped. "Hermione why are you pacing?!" he yelled and took a deep breath. "Well, I was thinking, since the defense against the Dark Arts teacher we have now wont show us any defensive spells…I think we should start a secret club! To teach students what they need to know? How about it?" Harry sat in the chair and stared at her. "Fine. And how do you propose to start that?" asked Harry. She smiled and pointed to the notice on the wall. "The next Hogsmeade trip!" she exclaimed. "We can all meet somewhere and plan it from there!"

Harry thought about the idea. The shinobi needed to learn magic and he would love to do anything to rebel against Umbridge. "Lets go for it. But where do we meet? And how are we going to tell people?" he asked. She smiled and ran up the stairs to the dormitories yelling, "I'll take care of that!" She found Sakura and the other girl shinobi in the dormitories and told them the plan.

From there it spread and all of the trustworthy students had been notified. the next day Harry walked down to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. They had agreed to meet up with the shinobi in half an hour at the Hogs Head. The ninja were walking down the cobblestone streets looking at the sights. Dumbeldore had given each of them a small sack of money to spend in the village to. Naruto held his small sack and grinned. "Lets go buy some crap!" he yelled and ran into the nearest store.

At the end of half an hour, the shinobi walked out of their third store laden with bags. Naruto had blown half his money on food but also bought a bottle of color changing ink, a small model of a quidditch player, and a bunch of stuff from the Zonko's. Kiba, Kankuro, and Tenten had also purchased Zonko's material. Choji had spent all his money at Honeydukes and was eating the candy at top speed. Shino got a huge book filled with bug info and was reading.

Sakura and Hinata had gotten medical herbs and a pocket book. Ino bought a love potion and stored it safely in her bag. Lee bought a set of weights and was running laps around the walking crowd dragging them along with him and yelling about youth. Shikamaru bought a pillow and a sleeping mask that had moving clouds on the inside. Gaara got a book on serial killers and a golden hour glass and Temari bought polish for her fan. After ten minutes of looking at their purchases, they arrived at the hogs head.

They entered and saw a huge group of wizards surrounding Harry and his friends. Naruto ran to Harry's side and started helping Harry explain the idea of their group while Neji and Kankuro went to get drinks. Neji bought butterbeer for his team and the Konoha nins while Kankuro persuaded the bartender to sell him a bottle of fire whiskey. Temari glared at her brothers before walking off to get a butterbeer.

She sat back down with her drink and Harry continued. "Well the whole point of starting this group is to really learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not just the crappy theory Umbridge is teaching us." "BELIEVE IT!" added Naruto. Harry looked at him and continued. "So raise your hand if you would like to join." he finished. "Did you know who really kill Cedric?" blurted out a Hufflepuff. "Yes but that's not why were here." he answered calmly. Everyone started asking questions at once and Harry took a step back. Kankuro stood up and walked over to Harry. "Listen to what -hic- Potter has to -hic- say." he said leaning against the wall. The questions didn't stop.

Gaara sat in the corner and drank his fifth glass of fire whiskey. "Shut up or I will kill you." he hissed. The Hufflepuff boy who had started the question chain laughed. "Please? How could you kill a wizard? We have magic on our side!" Kankuro laughed drunkenly and pointed to Gaara. "He's killed way over a hundred people! He can kill you no problem!" Naruto nodded and Harry looked horrified. Gaara took the cork of his gourd but Temari jumped in front of him.

"You can kill something when Harry is done talking!" she whispered. He glared at her but put the cork on his gourd and sat down. Temari smiled and sat next to him. Everyone raised their hand and Hermione smiled. "Good! Now if all of you can sign this sheet, we can finish this up!" She pulled out a piece of parchment and passed it around. Everyone signed it and left, leaving the drunk Gaara wishing he would have killed the kid stupid enough to challenge him. (A/N: Gaara gets psycho killer drunk, yea! ) Naruto followed Harry outside into Hogsmeade along with the other ninjas.

They began their walk back to Hogwarts with the drunken Gaara and Kankuro trailing behind. Gaara searched the street looking for someone to kill. A squirrel scampered across the road and sat in front of Gaara. Rock Lee caught sight of the squirrel and clasped his hands together. "That squirrel is sooo cute and youthful!" he exclaimed. Gaara smirked and the cork popped out of his gourd. A wave of sand engulfed the squirrel and rock Lee screamed. "NO! NOT THE YOUTHFUL SQUIRREL!" "Sand coffin!" The sand hardened and blood leaked out of the cracks. Harry and Ron screamed and Hermione dragged them back towards Hogwarts without the shinobi.

Gaara laughed insanely with Kankuro while Rock Lee fell to the ground, mourning the brave squirrel. Naruto looked at Temari and sighed. "You just had to tell him he could kill something didn't you stupid?" She took a step back next to Shikamaru and glared at him "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Shikamaru looked at him feet and said nothing. The shinobi laughed and followed the wizards.

The next day, the great hall was ablaze with conversation. Harry was silent though. He was trying to figure out a place where they could practice without Umbridge knowing, but it was proving harder than he thought. The thinking went on all day but he couldn't come up with even one possible place. He went up to the dormitory and flopped onto his four poster. Ron hadn't come back from dinner yet so Harry lay alone in the dormitory. He lay in a stupor for about twenty minutes staring at the wall. After another ten minutes he sat up and saw a pair of green orbs a the foot of the bed.

"DOBBY! What are you doing here?!" he yelled nearly falling off the bed. Dobby flushed and looked at his feet. "I clean the dormitories at night but I wanted to see Harry Potter again." Harry shook his head and looked at the house elf. "Do you know any place a group could practice spells?" he asked off the top off his head. Dobby thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "Yes! I will show you now if you like!" he said enthusiastic to help. Harry jumped up and followed dobby out the door.

They ran through the corridors and stopped near a blank stretch of wall. "Here it is! Just walk past it three times and think of what you want the most!" Harry blinked, not believing the house elf. Dobby saw his doubt and leapt closer to the wall. "Dobby will demonstrate!" he said happily. He closed his eyes and walked past the empty stretch of wall three times. At first nothing happened but after a moment the wall opened up and a door appeared. Dobby pushed it open to reveal a room filled with elf sized clothes. Tiny shirts hung from the walls and under them colorful sweaters and shirts. Countless shelves were nailed into the walls, and on them were piles of mismatched socks with strange patterns and special features. Dobby squealed and ran into the room seizing clothes.

Harry stared at the room as he watched dobby pull shirts on. Realization spread through his mind and he smiled. "Dobby you're a genius! I need to go tell Ron! Thank you!" he yelled dashing out of the room and towards the dormitories. Dobby smiled and continued looking at hats. Harry ran through the portrait hole and collided with a drunk Kankuro. "I found a place!" he yelled. "Greeeaaattt…" drawled Kankuro smiling. Then he fell over and fell asleep. Harry stepped around him and dashed up to the dormitories. He saw Ron sitting on the bed and ran over to him.

Harry told Ron about the room and Ron smiled mischievously. "We can tell everyone at breakfast tomorrow." said Harry climbing into bed. Ron nodded and lay down. They both fell asleep smiling, waiting for the next day.

**okay! finally done! Yes! sorry it took forever. review please! I will post a new chapter when I get 5 reviews on this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

-1**damn! I didn't expect people to review so fast! well, as promised heres the new chapter! **

The next morning in the great hall Griffindor's were walking over to other tables and telling the people who had attended the hogs head when the meeting would be and where. Hermione was overjoyed as she watched the news spread. Kankuro was laying on the table with his head in his hands with a major hangover glaring at his fellow shinobi. They all got up to go to class as the bell rang. Their first class just so happened to be Defense against the dark arts. They filed into Umbridge's room and sat in the back.

She passed out the books, told them the page number, and sat at her desk. Everyone opened their books and pretended to read. Hermione was scribbling on a spare sheet of parchment and glancing occasionally at the book. Kankuro was asleep and drooling on his book. After an hour of doing nothing, the bell rang and the students filed out of the room. The rest of the day passed quickly and Harry found himself running towards the room of requirement followed by Ron, Hermione, and the shinobi.

He found the blank stretch of wall and walked past it three times, concentrating on a place to practice. The wall cracked open revealing a door, just as it had for Dobby. Harry pushed open the door and smiled. It was perfect. There were walls lined with books about Defense Against the Dark Arts, and dark detectors filled the space on top of the shelves. The floor was littered with bean bag chairs and cushions and there was a small podium in the very back of the room.

The shinobi pulled out their wands and sat down on the floor waiting for the other students to arrive. The students came into the room in groups, and after a while everyone who had met in the Hogs Head was seated on a bean bag chatting. When the last person wandered in, the door sealed and Harry stood up. "Im glad your all here. If you want to get your wands out, we can start right away." he said calmly, but Hermione interrupted. "I think we should elect a president." she stated. "Isn't Harry the president?" asked Cho. "Well, yes. But I think we should make it fair. Who wants Harry to be president?"

Everyone raised their hands. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Okay! The president is Harry! Now what about names? Does anyone have and suggestions?" Kankuro raised his hand. "Me! I have an idea, okay here goes. 'The kick ass ninja from Sunagakure!…and a few lame Konoha nins.'" He smiled, obviously pleased with his idea. "I don't think so. We shouldn't swear and its to long and it has nothing to do with wizardry!" Everyone else nodded and glared at the puppet master.

"Any other ideas?" "The anti-Umbridge league?" Ginny stood up and raised her hand. "How about Dumbeldore's Army? That's what the ministry is afraid of after all." Hermione smiled and nodded. "That's a great idea! Who wants the name to be Dumbeldore's army?" Everyone present raised their hands and shouted agreement. Harry stepped in front of the podium, ready to start the class. "Well, we don't have much time left, so we'll just work on some simple spells. Everyone divide up into pairs and work on 'Rictusempra'."

Everyone pulled out their wands and followed Harry's directions. He demonstrated the spell and everyone started working. The shinobi went into a corner with their wands and started waving them violently. Hermione saw them struggling and sighed, walking over to

them. She demonstrated the spell again and they divided like the rest of the class. Naruto managed to disarm Sakura just as Shino was disarmed by Choji. Kankuro shot a spell at Gaara but the sand shield deflected it. Everyone froze as Neji's wand flew overhead and collided with the bookcase. Neji stared dumbfounded at Lee who stood across from him, wand raised. "Lee…you beat Neji!" screamed Naruto as all the other Konoha nins clapped. Lee smiled and began to cry.

"I have beat Neji! Gai Sensei would be so proud! The power of youth triumphs!" he yelled, looking around for Gai Sensei. When he remembered that Gai sensei wasn't on their mission, he ran over and hugged Sakura. She hugged him back, only to see the other shinobi look at her strangely. Sakura broke away from Lee blushing and the lesson continued. After another half an hour the lesson ended and Harry stood up on the podium again. "We need to leave in small groups." he said, and jumped off to separate the groups.

As the last group of Ravenclaw's left, Naruto walked over to Harry. "Since we know your fighting style, maybe we should show you ours." he suggested. Harry nodded eagerly and followed the shinobi out into the hall. They walked past the room again and a new door appeared. They pushed it open to reveal a huge grassy area. A least a three square miles of trees and a huge clearing in the middle, with a small stream running through the trees. The ninjas darted off into the trees.

Harry watched as the door sealed shut. Naruto was perched in a tree looking for an opponent. Kiba walked into the clearing with a kunai and Naruto lunged at him. He threw five ninja stars at Kiba, four of which he dodged. The four stars that went astray flew towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron pulled Harry and Hermione behind a rock and they hid there watching the action unfold. The last ninja star pinned Kiba to a tree and Naruto managed to get a kunai at his throat. Kiba walked out of the clearing and over to Harry and his friends.

"What happened! He could have killed you!" exclaimed Harry. Kiba glared at him and back at Naruto. "He just got lucky was all." Akamaru bark in agreement as Kiba sat down with Ron and Hermione. In another corner of the forest, Gaara was following Ino. She was trying to find a good victim, and didn't notice the person above her in the trees. She tripped on a root and Gaara jumped out of the trees. He had a sand kunai at her throat before she could even get up. She sighed and walked over to Kiba. "Gaara got me. Who got you?" she asked plopping down on the rock.

"…I'd rather not say." Temari ran into the clearing followed by Kankuro and Shikamaru. She pulled out her fan and whipped it open, showing the three moons. Shikamaru cast his shadow an Kankuro and stepped behind him. "You hurt me, you hurt your brother." he said smirking. She raised and eyebrow and laughed. "You think I care?" she choked and sent a blast of wind at both of them. The shadow broke and Shikamaru slammed into a tree and slid down. Kankuro smashed into the ground and got up clutching his bleeding nose. Temari got her fan at her brothers neck and he sulked off to the others.

Shikamaru got up and jumped into a tree before Temari could attack him again. He thought of a strategy and crouched, ready to put his plan into action. Temari walked into the trees in search of Shikamaru. He smiled as she walked into his trap. She stepped on a forgotten kunai, and bent down to pick it up. Shikamaru jumped down from the tree and got a ninja star on her forehead. She stood up and glared at him. "Damn! I almost won…" but Shikamaru cut her off with a short kiss. "You lose." he said mocking her with the ninja star. She smiled and walked towards the rock.

The others greeted her warmly, except her brother. "What the heck! You attacked me! Im your brother!" he yelled indignantly. "Alls fair in love and war." she said laughing. Back near Shikamaru, Shino had seen the whole battle. He jumped down in front of the shadow wielder and raised an arm. Bugs flew out of his sleeves and towards Shikamaru. He managed to dodge them but a black kunai formed at the back of his neck. Shino nodded and the kunai crumbled into about a hundred tiny bugs. Shikamaru sulked and walked to the rock. Temari laughed as she saw him slouching towards them and ran over to walk with him.

In another part of the forest, Lee found Choji snacking on chips and ran over to him. "I challenge you!" he yelled doing the nice guy pose. Choji looked up at him and back at the chips. He crumpled the bag and let it fall to the ground. Lee ran at Choji who made a hand sign and doubled in size. Lee skidded to a halt and ran in the opposite direction as Choji formed a ball and rolled after him. He knocked down trees as he rolled after Lee, but he jumped up into a tree and down onto Choji. Choji deflated in size and looked at Lee. Choji pulled out a ninja star and flung it at Lee who dodged easily and jumped behind Choji, and pointing a ninja star at his back.

Choji glared at Lee, but then smiled and walked towards the rock. Neji ran towards Lee with a kunai but sand wrapped around him. Lee faced Neji and Gaara and the sand crumbled. Two blobs of sand flew towards Neji and Lee. Lee managed to get out of the way, but Neji got a deep cut on his arm. Neji activated his Byakugan and jumped at Gaara. He managed to block four chakra points before sand wrapped around him again. Neji put his hands up and Gaara let the sand fall to the ground.

Neji walked towards the rock, handing a kunai to Lee on his way by. Lee smiled and rushed at Gaara. He unraveled his arm wraps and made a hand sign. "Leaf Hurricane!" he yelled and the bandages shot towards Gaara. He made a sand dome and Lee stopped. The ground shook and sand poured out of a hole in the ground. A hand shot out of the ground and put a kunai around Lee's arm near the vein in his wrist. The sand shield crumbled and revealed Gaara with his arms crossed. The sand arm crumbled as well and Lee nodded in defeat. He walked towards the rock with his head down as Gaara's sand reformed the gourd on his back.

Back near the rock, Sakura threw ninja stars at Naruto who blocked them with ease. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" he yelled and a hundred Naruto's popped up. They all lunged at Sakura and she was caught with a kunai to the throat. She sighed and punched a few shadow clones before walking to the rock. Near the stream, Shino had Hinata and Tenten against a rock wall. He sent a swarm of insects at them which Hinata managed to avoid, but Tenten was caught in the middle of. Shino pinned her to the ground and put a kunai at the back of her neck. Hinata took the chance to trip Shino and put him up against the wall.

Shino smiled at Hinata as she put the kunai against his neck. She had become a lot stronger than when they first met. He and Tenten walked back to the rock in silence. Naruto was perched in a tree near the rock, counting heads. After counting he knew that only He, Gaara, and Hinata were left. He heard a scream and saw a huge dust cloud in the forest behind him. Gaara had pinned Hinata and had a sand kunai at her wrist. He let her down and she walked past him towards the rock. She saw Naruto in the tree and whispered good luck before walking past.

Naruto knew there were only two people left now. He looked at his surroundings and assumed they were to Gaara's advantage so he jumped down from the tree and ran towards the clearing. Gaara followed on a cloud of sand as Naruto ran through the trees. Gaara sent clouds of sand hurling towards the blonde nin but he managed to avoid them long enough to reach a large open area where the stream was thickest. Gaara dropped down from the sand and faced Naruto. Naruto focused all of his chakra and prepared to do the Rasengan. He collected all of the chakra and charged at Gaara. Gaara put up a sand wall, but the Rasengan hit and sent Gaara flying into the river.

Gaara's sand formed a half circle around him but as it made contact with the water, it dissolved and the sand nin fell into the water. Gaara came up to the surface and grabbed onto the grass coughing up water. He pulled himself out of the water and glared at Naruto. He pulled dry sand out of the ground and sent it at Naruto. He saw the sand and sent a blast of flame at it. It turned to glass and Gaara seized it and held it at Naruto's throat just as Naruto put a kunai to Gaara's heart. They both dropped the weapons and walked over to their friends.

Harry ran over to Naruto stuttering. "What the hell? You both could have died!" Naruto shrugged and looked at Gaara who was wringing water out of his soaking wet hair. "Well, that's how ninja fight. At least now you know." he said smiling. Harry sighed and they all left the room of requirement, watching the door seal shut behind them.

**There we go! Chapter ten! This is dedicated to my Hamster. May he rest in Peace. lets try for…ten reviews on this chapter! thanks to the people that reviewed last time! **


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Chapter eleven. Lots of Luna and a bit of Luna /Shino. I got a review suggesting that earlier and decided to add it as a pairing. tell me what you think. Im already adding Neji/Tenten and Shikamaru/Temari. Some other pairings could be:**

**Harry- Ginny or Cho or Hermione**

**Naruto- Hinata or Sakura**

**Kiba- Ino or Hinata**

**Lee/Sakura**

**Those are just a few and I want to start writing pairings so tell me your favorite.**

Sun leaked through the closed curtains of Harry's four poster bed, and the dull light woke him up. He pulled back the curtains of his bed and grabbed his glasses. He pulled clothes out of his trunk, changed, and went into the common room. The shinobi were sleeping on the chairs and couches, and Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table. Hermione was comforting a pale shaking Ron. Harry walked over and pulled up a chair. "What's wrong Ron?" he asked. Ron just shook his head and Hermione sighed. "He's really worried about the quid ditch game." she whispered.

Harry mentally smacked himself for forgetting the game and ran back upstairs to get his broom. When he came back down, Ron was standing near the door with his broom. Harry ran over to Ron and patted him on the back. "You'll be fine." he reassured and dragged him out of the portrait hole. Naruto woke up and saw Hermione. She waved and handed him a note. "Your friend Gaara wanted me to give you this." she said and sat back down. He unfolded the note and lay down on the couch to read it.

_Naruto-_

_My siblings and I went to check on Suna. We will probably_

_be back in time for the quidditch game. Don't let Harry out of your sight._

_-Gaara _

Naruto finished reading and laid it on the couch next to him. He went around waking up the Konoha ninja and they all walked downstairs towards the great hall. Sakura pointed out Harry and Ron and they sat next to him. Harry was trying to get Ron to eat, but was having no success. After half an hour, Harry stood up and pulled Ron out of the great hall. the shinobi followed them out onto the grounds and towards the quid ditch pitch. Nobody was there yet, and Harry wanted to practice with Ron before the Slytherin's showed up.

They went into the tent and changed while the shinobi headed up to the stands. Harry and Ron walked out onto the pitch and mounted their brooms. Ron flew over to the goal posts while Harry got out the quaffle. He threw the red ball at Ron who caught it by the tips of his gloves. Harry smiled and color came back into Ron's face. Again and again, Ron made spectacular saves and smiled. As Ron made another save, a wave of sand flooded the first three rows of seats, revealing the sand sibs. Gaara was holding about fifty scrolls and cursing. Kankuro and Temari backed away from their younger brother and sat with the other shinobi.

Gaara slammed the scrolls into another chair, picked up a brush, and started scribbling on the pages. "What happened?" whispered Sakura to Temari. "well, all of those are bills that Baki was supposed to pay, and when we arrived, Gaara's office was on fire." she whispered back. Kankuro tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't. Gaara turned to him with an evil look. "You think this is funny?" he hissed. Kankuro immediately stopped laughing and shook his head. "That's because its NOT funny! Now you two get over here and sign some of these fucking papers!"

Kankuro and Temari followed the pissed kage to the back row and grabbed some scrolls. The rest of the shinobi watched Harry and Ron train, not wishing to be a victim of Gaara's wrath. Students started walking down from the castle and Harry and Ron landed and headed for the lockers again. The Slytherins climbed into their section of the stands and started singing. "Weasley is our king! Weasley is our king! He always lets the quaffle in, Weasley is our king!" they shouted.

Naruto started singing along with them and Sakura smacked him. "That's insulting Harry's friend! Don't sing that!" she yelled. "…But its so catchy!" he said quietly. . She smacked him again and Naruto fell out of the stands. He collided with the ground and everyone flinched at the noise. He got up and glared at Sakura. "Why did you have to do that?!" he yelled clutching his bleeding side and beginning the long climb up the stairs. Naruto got back up and sat between Hinata and Lee. Ginny, Luna, and Neville came into the stands and sat behind them.

Luna was wearing a giant, roaring, lion hat, and Naruto was amazed she could keep her balance with it on. She was sitting behind Shino with the other two by her side. Luna stared at Shino curiously and poked him. He didn't move and she poked him again. He slowly turned around and looked at her. "Why do you wear those glasses all the time?" she asked smiling. "Why do you ask?" said Shino. She raised her eyebrows and thought for a moment. "Because your interesting." she concluded.

Shino blinked and stared at Luna. "Could I try your glasses on?" she asked. He thought for a moment before removing his glasses and handing them to her. She slipped them on and looked around smiling. The glasses clashed horribly with her radish earrings and lion hat but Shino didn't care. She handed him back his glasses and beamed at him. He was about to ask her name but her lion hat roared, signaling the beginning of the game. Shino sighed and turned his attention to the field.

In the air, Harry was searching for the snitch. He heard the Slytherin's singing and smirked. He had seen Ron at practice and knew he would do just as well in the game. As he thought this, Gryffindor scored a goal. He smiled and flew in circles looking for the tiny, golden ball. Ten minutes passed and Harry's mood changed from happiness to horror as Ron let in another goal. Slytherin was leading seventy to ten and were singing louder than ever. Ron had heard the song and all the confidence he had gained at practice was gone. After fifteen more minutes, Harry's search for the was becoming frantic.

Slytherin had scored four more goals and Gryffindor hadn't scored anything. Harry saw a glint of gold near the Gryffindor goal posts. He flew towards the goals focusing only on the snitch. Malfoy reached Harry when he was half way to the goal posts, and they both flew towards Ron at top speed. Ron dove out of the way as Harry rocketed through the middle goal and grasped the snitch. He took off around the field holding the golden ball above his head. He could hear the Gryffindor's cheering and Luna's Lion hat roaring. As he rounded the corner of the pitch, a bludger hit him in the small of his back and he was thrown forward off the broom.

He flew about ten feet and skidded on the field. Madame Hooch zoomed over to Goyle and started screaming at him for hitting a bludger after the game had ended. Harry pushed himself up off the ground to see the team surrounding him. "Wow, you really hit the ground hard." said George. Malfoy walked over to the team and sneered. "Guess the amazing Potter won again. You really saved your friends neck huh?" he said pointing at Ron. Ron blushed and stalked off the field. Two of the girls grabbed Fred and Harry grabbed hold of George.

"Oh, Im sorry. I should know better than to insult the Weasley's in front of Harry Potter. You practically live with them. Does it remind you of how your mothers house used to stink?" he asked smirking. Harry released George and they both ran at Malfoy. Harry sunk his fist into Malfoy's gut and George gave him a black eye. Madame Hooch jumped into the fight and pulled the three boys apart. Naruto was laughing and cheering from the stands. "That's fighting like a ninja! Way to go!" he yelled. McGonagall stalked over to them and towered over Harry and George.

"How dare you disgrace Gryffindor like that?" she hissed. "Hem Hem, I thought you might be needing some help." Professor McGonagall twitched and turned to look at Umbridge. "No. I think I can handle my own students." she said clenching her fist. "You will both have two weeks of detention and fifty points from Gryffindor." she said pointedly. Umbridge shook her head. "I think a proper punishment would be no more quidditch. From now on they can never play quidditch again." Harry and George stared at Umbridge and then to McGonagall.

"Never again?" asked Harry, his mouth dry. "Exactly. And I think we should suspend this young mans twin as well. Im almost sure he would have attacked Mr. Malfoy to if his teammates had not restrained him." she stated bluntly. McGonagall shoed them away while she tried to reason with Umbridge. Harry walked back towards the castle while George went to tell the rest of the team what Umbridge had said. Naruto ran down the stairs to catch up with Harry. "You guys won! be happy!" he said. "We cant play anymore.: said Harry angrily. "Ohh…" said Naruto rubbing the back of his neck.

Back in the stands, the Konoha ninja and wizards were leaving to go back to the castle, but Shino stayed behind. He pulled on Luna's sleeve and she stopped. "Yeah?" Shino waited for everyone to go down the stairs before he said anything. "I was just wondering what your name was." he said quietly, looking at his feet. She looked puzzled for a moment but then smiled. "Luna Lovegood. And you?" "Shino Aburame." They both smiled as they looked at each other. Shino was about to say something else but was interrupted by Gaara. "Kankuro! Stop drawing clowns with flame throwers on the bills!"

Shino looked at the sand sibs and led Luna down the stairs. Back in the common room, Harry was sitting near the fire with Hermione, mourning his broom. The quidditch team was sitting in the corner cursing Umbridge but were slowly drifting off to bed. Harry was about to go to bed when Ron walked into the common room. Hermione gasped and ran over to him. "Your freezing! Where have you been?" she asked sitting him down in her chair. Ron turned to Harry sadly. "Im sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't have joined the quidditch team, you would still be seeker." he said.

"It wasn't your fault!" yelled Harry. Ron blushed and cringed as Harry yelled. "Sorry." he muttered. Harry shook his head and slumped into a chair next to Ron. Hermione, who had been looking out the window, turned to them smiling. "I think I know something that will cheer both of you up!" she said happily. "Really?" said Harry and Ron sarcastically. "I cant even think of something that would make me happy right now, unless you want to go kill Umbridge right now." said Harry, glaring at the fire. "As much as I want Umbridge dead, this is better. Hagrid's back!"

**Done. For this chapter, I think im gonna shoot for fifteen reviews. I've enabled anon. reviews now so, I think that will make it go faster. buhbye all. edit- Griffindor is now Gryffindor**


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Okay, I got reviews so here's the chapter. **

**Pairings:**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Luna/Shino**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**Lee/Sakura**

**Possibly:**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Neji/Tenten**

**I could also add some Kiba/Ino, but I don't know. If you want me to tell me in reviews. Also, I need to know who wants Harry/Ginny or Harry/Cho, cuz in the book its Harry/Cho. Just tell me. Now, on with the chapter.**

Harry and Ron both jumped out of their chairs and ran over to the window. Sure enough, the lights in the small hut were glowing and smoke was coming out of the chimney. Harry and Ron ran upstairs to grab the invisibility cloak and marauders map. Harry ran into the boys dormitory to see the shinobi sitting on the beds. Ron jumped when he saw the girls sitting there as well, but quickly recovered. Harry ran over to his trunk and started throwing things out onto the floor, looking for the invisibility cloak. He pulled out the silvery cloak and went over to the dresser. He opened the drawer and pulled out the marauders map.

The two ran back down the stairs and the shinobi followed them. "Where do you think your going?" asked Ino with her hands on her hips. Harry sighed and looked at them. "Were going down to Hagrid's hut. We'll be back soon." he said putting the marauders map in his pocket. "Were coming with you. Our orders are to guard you when ever you leave the castle." stated Sakura. "There's only enough room under the cloak for three." said Harry, glad for an excuse to get away from their constantly watching eye. "No problem." said Ino pointing to Hinata. "Can you still do that size manipulation jutsu?" asked Ino.

Hinata nodded and pulled the shinobi into a circle. they all joined hands and Hinata made a hand sign. "Size manipulation jutsu!" she yelled. There was a flash of light and the wizards were stunned. Where the shinobi had been, there were now one foot tall figures on the ground. Harry crouched down and Naruto ran into his hand. "See, now you can take us with you and if something happens we can change back and help!" he yelled happily. Harry sighed and stuffed Naruto into his shirt pocket. He hung over the top of the pocket and beckoned at Hinata.

Harry bent down and picked Hinata up depositing her in the pocket with Naruto. Hermione ran upstairs and grabbed a small black purse. Temari pulled Shikamaru over to the purse and shoved him inside. Gaara and Kankuro followed Temari despite her glare. Ron held out her hand and Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Choji ran over to him. Kiba ran back to Shino and pulled him towards Ron's hand. Ron picked them up and slid them into his robe pocket. Lee, Tenten and Neji jumped into the cuffs of Harry's jeans and Lee gave him a thumbs up. Harry threw the cloak over them and walked out of the portrait hole.

They walked through the deserted halls quietly, and without meeting anybody. They got to the doors and pushed them open. Snow lay deep on the ground as they closed the door. The small hut looked a gingerbread house with the snow falling on it. Lee and his team climbed out of his cuffs and into his jean pocket to avoid the snow. Hinata peeked out of the shirt pocket and smiled. The snow looked beautiful, glittering like tiny gems in the moonlight. Naruto climbed up next to her and looked at the snow. "You know what's so great about snowflakes?" asked Hinata. Naruto shook his head and waited for her to continue.

"They're all different. No two snowflakes are the same. They don't have arguments or death and they work together to make something beautiful." she said thoughtfully. She shivered and Naruto put an arm around her. She blushed, enjoying it anyway. In Hermione's purse, hell was about to break loose. Temari had pulled her brothers into the corner, leaving Shikamaru in the other corner. "I have something that I need to tell you two." she said. Shikamaru heard her and shook his head violently. She looked at him, shaking her head, and continued.

"Well, do you remember when we went to help bring back Sasuke?" she asked. hey both nodded and she took a deep breath. "Well, before we left me and Shika decided to get together!" she said smiling. Kankuro and Gaara twitched, staring from their sister to her so called '_boyfriend_'. "You…and that lazy…" stuttered Kankuro. She nodded and dragged Shikamaru over to her brothers. "Why didn't you tell us?" they both said together. "Yeah, if you had told us we could have just said no, but now we have to kick his ass and say no." hissed Kankuro. Gaara and Kankuro rushed at Shikamaru who yelled and jumped onto the wall of the purse.

Sand picked up Shikamaru and threw him out of the small opening. Hermione dropped the purse and Kankuro rushed out of the opening. He threw crow aside and proceeded to strangle Shikamaru. Ron bent down to pick up Hermione's purse. Kankuro dropped Shikamaru and scooped up crow, jumping into the purse as Ron handed it to Hermione. Harry picked up Shikamaru and put him in the pocket with Naruto and Hinata. Hinata rushed over to Shikamaru examining his black eye. "God, what did you do to get them so pissed?" asked Naruto laughing.

"I'd rather not say." said Shikamaru, leaning against the pocket. Back in the purse, Gaara and Kankuro were in front of a very angry Temari. "Im old enough to date who I want!" she screamed. "Not unless you ask your brothers!" Gaara yelled back. "Im the oldest!" she hissed stomping her foot. "Well, I'm the kazakage and I say you cant be anything other than friends with that lazy Nara kid!" he yelled. Temari whipped out her fan and sent her brothers crashing into the wall. She made to fly out on her fan but Gaara's sand grabbed her.

"We don't know what he could do to you!" yelled Kankuro. "He's really nice and he treats me right! Why don't you give him a chance?" she screamed. "fine! You want a trail period? Until this mission is over, you can date him. At the end, if we think he's suitable, you can continue to date him. If not, you break up without question. Got it?" asked Kankuro. She smiled and nodded. Gaara's sand fell around her ankles and she pulled her brothers into a back breaking hug.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door to hear Fang scratching and whining. "Out o' the way Fang!" yelled Hagrid yanking the door open. "Hello?" said Hagrid looking around. Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and Hermione screamed. Hagrid had bruises and cuts lining his face and neck, and was limping. "Shh! What are you yelling about!?" he said dragging them inside. "What happened Hagrid?" she whispered as he sat down. "Nothin. Its top secret." he said unwrapping a piece of green tinged meat. "Your not going to going to eat that are you Hagrid?" asked Ron. "No! This is dragon meat. It helps heal cuts." he said slapping it over his eye. "What happened to get you so hurt?" Hermione asked again. "I said nothin." he said boiling water for tea.

"Well, since you want to pretend you did nothing, Harry is going to pretend that he didn't get attacked by dementors." said Ron. Hagrid spilled the tea he was pouring and stared at Harry. "dementors? In Little Whinging? Are you okay?" asked Hagrid frantically. "You tell us about your summer, we tell you about ours." said Harry taking a mug of tea from Hagrid. Hagrid glared at them and took a deep breath. "Well, you know the dark lord is trying to gather followers? He was trying to get the giants on his side and naturally, Dumbeldore didn't want that. He sent me and Olympe to try to get them on the side o' good." "Giants? Wow!" said Ron. "Im not done!" said Hagrid crossing his arms.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Me and Olympe went towards the mountains but we knew we were being tailed. We pretended to go visit her family and managed to shake off the death eater that was tailing us. From there it was easy to get to the mountains. Once we were there, we located the gurg and found a cave to stay in." "How did you know which one was the gurg?" asked Hermione. "What IS a gurg?" Ron said confused. "A gurg is the leader. You can tell because he's the biggest. He was laying on a rock and growling for the others to bring his food and water."

"We stayed in our cave the first night to observe and the next day we went down with a gift. See, giants like magic, they just don't like it used against them. There were a few giants that spoke English and told the gurg who we were. We gave him a log of everlasting fire and promised we would be back tomorrow with another gift. Everything went smooth the next day. We gave him an unbreakable battle helmet, but that night it all went wrong. They aren't meant to live so close together and a fight broke out. The gurg was killed and replaced by a giant named Golgomath."

"We went down again with the next gift. A roll of dragon skin. Sadly, he wasn't as willing to cooperate. He ordered his giants to grab us and attack." "How did you get away?" gasped Hermione. "We wouldn't have if it wasn't for Olympe. She did some of the fastest spell work I ever saw. Shot the giants holding us and we ran for it. We just made it to our cave safely. We decided to lay low for a few days and then try again. We watched from our cave and saw a death eater come to the giants. Obviously, You know Who had the same idea as us." said Hagrid stopping to take a sip of tea.

"Anyway, the new gurg seemed to like the death eaters more than us and Dumbeldore told us to quit if we saw death eaters. We decided to just look in the caves for giants that opposed Golgomath. We found a few and had 'em pretty convinced, but Golgomath had 'em all killed. He found us in our cave and…well, you can imagine. It explains the bruises. Now, what happened with the dementors?" The three smiled and started to explain. "Pretty short. I got attacked by dementors, got assigned ninja bodyguards, and almost got expelled. That's about it." said Harry laughing.

"Expelled? Ninja? What happened while I was gone?" yelled Hagrid. Lee jumped out of Harry's pocket and onto his tea cup. "I am Rock Lee! Konoha's Handsome Blue Beast!" he said flashing Hagrid a blinding smile and striking the famous Gai pose. He lost his balance and fell head first into the tea. "What was that?" asked Hagrid, watching Lee climb out of the tea cup. "Those are the bodyguards sent to protect me. Hang on." said Harry, reaching into his pockets and pulling out the shinobi. The other two did the same and put them on the table.

"Im Naruto Uzamaki! This is Sakura and Hinata." he said putting his arm around them. Sakura smacked him and he recoiled. "Im Temari and this is my boyfriend Shikamaru." she said kissing him on the forehead. Gaara twitched and shot sand out at a nearby fly. The rest of the shinobi introduced themselves and they heard a knock at the door. Hermione dropped her tea and almost screamed. "Its her!" she hissed and grabbed the invisibility cloak. She threw it over Harry, Ron, and her and went into the corner. Hagrid opened the door just as the ninja jumped off the table and into a crack in the floor boards.

"Mr. Hagrid, I am Delores Jane Umbridge. I work with the ministry." she said. Hagrid looked at her with cofusion and she sighed. "I am now Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and High Inquisitor at Hogwarts." she said. "I will be inspecting the teachers and you are next on my list. I do have a small little question that you may be able to clear up. Why were you so late? You know term started well over a month ago." she said playing with her fingers."I was visiting a friend." said Hagrid sweating.

"Where does your friend live? In the mountains perhaps?" she asked smiling wickedly. "No. South of France for me. A bit 'o sun…and sea." he said. "You don't seem to have much of a tan. she pointed out. "Sensitive skin you know." said Hagrid blushing. "How did you recive your injuries?" she asked looking at his face. "Well, at my friends, I took a ride on his broom and fell of, being clumsy you know. Then I was taking a walk and I tripped over me feet and fell down a hill and…" Umbridge raised a hand, swiftly cutting through Hagrid's babbling. "Are there other people here?" she asked. "Nope. just me, myself, and I." said Hagrid.

"I heard voices." she said looking around. "I was talking…to fang." said Hagrid gesturing at the dog. "And he was talking back?" "Well, in a manner of speaking. I say at times that fang's near enough human." said Hagrid faking a laugh. She glared at him and started looking around the cabin. After checking in a large cauldron, she turned to Hagrid with her hands on her hips. "I must have been hearing things." she said. "I will inspect you in one week. Be ready." she said, fitting her pink hat over her ears and leaving.

Harry waited a moment before pulling off the cloak. "We have to get back to the castle. I'll come back tomorrow and see you Hagrid." said Hermione pulling the cloak back on. Hagrid lifted up the shinobi, handed them to Harry, and waked as they left, making sure to wipe their footprints out behind them.

**done! finally! Hagrids on Umbridges LIST! run Hagrid run! Anyway, sorry it took so long to post. Im writing the next chapter already and ill post it when I get fifteen reviews. yea. see's fiftieth review and starts crazy dancing**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay. Here's Chapter 13. Im so very very sorry this took forever. Had to do exams and stuff. Anyway, here it is!!!!**

Harry and Ron sat with the shinobi in the common room. Hermione had gone down to Hagrid's house to help him plan his lessons. Shikamaru was playing chess with Shino and winning. Harry, Ron, Naruto, and Kiba were trying desperately to finish the homework from the last week. Choji had gone to the kitchens to restock on some of his favorite snacks. Gaara was completing new bills and papers that were sent to him from Suna. Neji was reading a book of ruins he had borrowed from Hermione. The girls were in the corner comparing answers for muggle studies. Lee was in the center of the room doing push ups. "If I can not do two hundred push ups then I will have to do four hundred sit ups!" he yelled. Kankuro watched him as he checked the poison traps in his puppets.

The portrait hole slammed open and Hermione stomped through the door.She sat down in a chair next to Ron and stared into the fire. "I can't get Hagrid to listen to me!" she screamed. Ron seemed to shrink in his chair as she yelled. "Im starving. Want to go down for lunch?" Harry intervened. They all nodded and walked out of the portrait hole. "Cant you decide whether you want to be in or out?" the fat lady yelled. They walked down towards the great hall. They walked into the entrance hall to see a huge crowd of students. Harry pushed through the crowd to see Delores standing at the top of a stair well. Below her was Professor Trelawney, crying. 'Please, I have no where else to go! Hogwarts is my home!" she cried.

Umbridge smiled wickedly and threw her bags down the stairs. The bag burst open and clothes scattered everywhere. Trelawney scrambled to pick the up as the students watched. The students parted like the Red Sea as Dumbeldore strode through the doors of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagle rushed over to the weeping Trelawney and put an arm around her. "What do you think your doing?" Dumbeldore said in a calm voice. "I'm now High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and I am aloud to fire teachers that I think are not worthy to teach at this school!" she hissed.

"You may have the right to fire them, but you do not have the right to make them leave the premises." said Dumbeldore calmly. Umbridge bristled as Dumbeldore walked over to Trelawney. "There there. No reason to cry. Minerva will help you pick up your things and escort you to your room." he said smiling. She dried her eyes and beamed at him. She picked up her clothes and headed up the stairs after McGonagle. Umbridge pushes past Dumbeldore and stomped towards her office. Naruto laughed as Umbridge walked away and Gaara glared at her. "That Trelawney is weak. Crying because of that filthy toad? I should kill her and remove her disturbing presence from the earth." hissed Gaara walking into the great hall.

Sakura twitched as she watched him walk into the great hall. "I thought being kazakage changed him a little." she said. Temari laughed and turned to her. "He has. Trust me, if it had been during the Chunin exams, he would have killed her without a second thought." she said laughing. They walked in and found Gaara sitting next to Choji and glaring. Sand frequently shot up to catch stray food flying towards him. "I thought you went down to the kitchens." said Naruto sitting next to them, followed by the rest of the group. "They had already sent up all the food to the tables." said Choji smiling. Ino scolded him for eating to quickly and Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto laughed and picked up a piece of apple pie. The days passed quickly and they found themselves walking towards Hagrids hut. The shinobi walked lightly on the snow while the wizards pushed through it. They arrived at Hagrids right as he walked out of the forbidden forest. The class gathered In front of Hagrid and waited. "I've go something special for yaw' today!" he exclaimed, leading them back into the forest. Naruto shivered and followed Hagrid. The snow lessened as they walked deeper into the trees. Gaara cursed as his gourd got caught between two trees. Hagrid lead them into a clearing and tossed a piece of meat in the center.

"They should come in a minute." he said. Gaara tapped Naruto and pointed to where Harry was staring. A black winged horse was poking through the trees looking at the meat with its deep glassy eyes. It walked over to the meat and picked at it, tearing small strips off. The class gasped and Hagrid smiled. "Now, how many o' you can see em?" asked Hagrid. Harry raised his hand and looked around to see Neville, Gaara, Naruto, and a few other shinobi raise their hands. "These are thestrals! This may be the only trained herd in Britain." said Hagrid. "They're really bad luck though!" exclaimed Parvati. Naruto made a nasty face at her and and she frowned. "No, they're not unlucky. Their useful and sharp as pins! These ones mostly just pull the school carriages. Now, can anyone tell me why some people can see them and others can't?" asked Hagrid.

"Because the only people who have seen death can see them." said Hermione, raising her hand. "Right! Ten points to Gryffindor. Now…" "Hem Hem." he heard. He leaned over to the nearest thestral, assuming it had made the noise. Umbridge tapped him as high as she could on his back. "You do remember that I was expecting to inspect your class today." she said coldly. "Oh yeah, were doin' thestral today." he said. "Im sorry, I can't hear you." she said sweetly. "Thestrals. Big winged horses!" he said flapping his arms. "What?" she asked again, writing a note on her pink clipboard. "WERE STUDYING THESTRALS!" yelled Naruto, glaring at her. "There's no need to yell Mr. Uzumaki. I can hear just fine." Umbridge hissed. Sakura grabbed his arm to prevent him from jumping on her as she walked over to Hagrid with a smirk on her face.

"You teach as you normally would. I will walk around and question the students." she said, making walking signs. She walked over to Malfoy and held up her clipboard. "Do you usually like this class?" she asked. "Well, he brings a lot of dangerous things in and it really scares the students." he said, holding back a laugh. Kiba pretended to yawn and punched Malfoy in the shoulder. He fell over into a pile of snow and mud. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor Mr. Inuzuka." said Umbridge and moved over to Neville. "Do you feel comfortable in Professor Hagrids company?" she asked. "Yes, of course." he said without a second thought. "Interesting, and do you like these Thestrals?" she asked.

Neville started to sweat and stared at the ground. "I…well, theyre okay I guess." he said quietly. She picked up her quill and wrote another note on her clipboard. 'Students are to scared to admit discomfort.' she said loud enough for everyone to hear. "No! That's not what I meant! The thestral is really cool!" Neville exclaimed, nearly on the verge of tears. Umbridge patted him on the head with an evil look. "I know exactly what you mean." she said walking away. Neville sank down onto a tree stump and put his head in his arms. Sakura and Hinata sat nest to him and put arms around his shoulder while the other girls gathered around him cursing Umbridge.

"Professor Hagrid, I think I have enough information to carry on with. I will mail the results to you soon." she said and walked out of the clearing. The Slytherin's laughed and pointed at Hagrid as Umbridge walked away. Hagrid seemed to forget everything that he was saying and dismissed the class. Harry stomped towards the castle followed by Ron, Hermione, and the shinobi. "That Umbridge is such a foul, dirty, slimy…" started Hermione, but she was cut off by an unpleasant voice behind them. "I wouldn't finish that if I were you Granger." said Malfoy. "Why? Its not as if we have to listen to you." hissed Naruto.

"I'd listen to me! Im now part of the inquisitorial squad! And, now time to try out my new powers. First, Ron, twenty points from Gryffindor because I hate your red hair. Longbottom, Forty points from Gryffindor because you're a good for nothing wimp. Freak with the red hair and sign on your head, forty points because your creep me out. Narutar or whatever your name is, fifty points because your way to happy and a moron to count. Granger, fifty because you're a mud blood. And Potter, a hundred because I hate you more than anyone. I think that's enough for now. Bye losers!" he laughed walking away with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry gritted his teeth as he watched them walking away. "God, I hate him so much! Were probably in last place now!" he yelled. The day flew by and before he knew it, and he fell into bed. He felt trouble rising but ignored it and fell asleep.

**OH! I feel doom coming in the next chapter!!! But, just as a question to everyone reading this...who watched tin man? Im totally fangirling and i wondered who else is...if you watched it, tell me in a reveiw! But dont forget about tellin me about the chapter, lol. **

**cuz im feeling poetic... **

**We are all just marionettes, upon a stage of gold.**

**The puppet master pulls the strings, a glory to behold.**

**But when the velvet curtains fall, and darkness closes in**

**The puppets will control themselves, so let the fun begin.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Sorry this took so long...I've been super busy...well, theres more to come and I am gonna finish it sometime soon and just also: name changed.**

**Was: Kitty half elven Now: SliverKitsune234**

**I dont own harry Potter and now Okay, here is chapter...**

**...**

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. The dream seemed so...vivid. He was walking...no...slithering across a smooth black floor. His vision was in colors, sensing heat instead of seeing real things. He could vaguely see a deep red silhouette of a man down the hall and the door he had dreamed about so may times before. He came close to the man stir and a strange sensation came over him. The urge to bite the man was so strong it was...overwhelming. He raised up off his belly and struck, once, twice, three times. He could feel the bones of the neck and shoulder cracking under his strong jaws. Blood dripped from the mans person as he screamed in pain. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the man. Arthur Weasley. He tried desperately to turn but his body directed him the other way, away from Ron's father, towards the exit, escaping...

Harry yelled and woke up in a cold sweat. "What happened?! Whats wrong with him?" yelled Naruto. Ron was at his side immediately. "Harry, you alright mate? It was just a dream..." he said. Harry felt sick...everything was spinning...but he had to tell Ron. "Its your dad! He got attacked! We...gotta help!" he yelled trying to get up, but Ron pushed him back down. "Harry, it was just a nightmare...my dads fine...Neville went to get McGonagall just relax." he said soothingly. The shinobi were gathered around the bed watching Harry intently. At that moment, McGonagall ran into the room in a night gown and curlers. "Potter! Longbottom told me something was wrong!" Harry was never more glad to see her. He got out of bed, ignoring Rons tug on the shoulder and ran up to her. "Ron's dad! Hes been attacked! Hes in the Ministry but someone needs to save him!" he yelled. McGonagall looked at him strangely "Are you sure this wasn't just a dream Potter?" Harry glared at her fiercely. "Yes! I'm sure professor!" he yelled. McGonagall looked at him and then said "Okay Potter, I'll take you to the headmaster. Hurry.' she said as she guided him out the door. "You to Weasley." she added. Ron hurried after them along with the shinobi.

She led them to the headmasters study, saying 'lemon drop' as she passed. She led them up to his study, where he sat with his fingers interlaced, as if he was waiting for them. Harry ran forward and stood in front of Dumbledore. "Rons dad needs our help!" he said frantically. Dumbledore looked at his hands and asked calmly, "Where did you see this Harry? Above maybe, or standing by Arthur?" Harry's stomach sank as he looked at the headmaster. "No...I was the snake, i was inside the snake watching it all happen..." The shinobi were at a loss. Naruto was the first to speak up. "Whats it all mean?! Speak up Dumbledore!" Sakura rushed up behind him and grabbed him around the neck. "Shut up Naruto hes doing the best he can!"

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to one of the many portraits on the walls. "Everard, and Dilys as well, there is a man in the ministry with red hair and glasses. He is seriously injured. make sure he is found by...the _right_ people." he said. The pictures dissappeared and Dumbeldore sat back down behind his desk, sommoning chairs for the others. "It may take a while for them to return so make yourselves comfortable." he said. The wizards and shinobi all sat to show respect but Harry remained standing. Anger and confusion coursed through his veins. Dumbledore refused to even look at him. The sensation in the dream came over him again. A feeling of power, wanting to strike dumbledore down, and knowing that he could...He felt a steady hand on his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. "sit down harry!" Hinata said quietly pushing him gentally into a seat.

The portraits returned in a matter of minutes with news. "Well, the boy was right. They found him, but he looked pretty bad when they did. A lot of blood." said Dalys. Dumbledore nodded and looked at McGonagall. "Can you go get the rest of the Weasley children please?" he asked. She stood up and left the room immediately. "Phineas," he said addressing on of the portraits "I need you to visit your other portrait. Tell Sirius that Arthur Weasley is greatly injured and that his family, Harry, and his gaurdians will be arriving at his house shortly." Phineas looked at Dumbledore with a bored look. "Yeah, I got it." he said slouching out of the frame.

The door creaked open as McGonagall returned with the other Weasley kids. "Harry, whats going on!?" asked Ginny running to him. Dumbledore pulled a tea pot and cast a spell on it. The tea pot glowed red for a moment and then returned to normal. "Here, this is another PortKey , It will take you to Grimmauld Place. You will have to stay with Sirius for the holidays." The shinobi noticably cringed at the thought of using another PortKey. "oOn the count of three...One...Two..." All of them grabbed the portkey. "Three!" All of them vanished and dropped in the main hall of Grimmauld Place. "Oww...Naruto, get off!" yelled Kiba shoving Naruto onto the floor.

Sirius ran into the main hall and saw the huge pile of people and pulled harry off the floor. "Harry, what happened, is Arthur okay?" Harry retold the story to Sirius, leaving out the part where he was the snake. Fred and George glared at Sirius. "He was attacked while doing things for the stupid order!" Fred yelled. Sirius looked at him almost angry. "That was his choice you know that! He knew the risks." said sirius. "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND! I dont see you risking your life!" added George. Sirius took a step toward George but Lee stepped in the middle. "This is a time of crisis! We all need to stay together, because our youth together can overpower anything!" he yelled giving them all the traditional Lee smile.

Sirius seemed to lighten up after that. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed butter beers for everyone. "Here, this will make the night a little shorter. We can all just...talk i guess." he said as he pulled up chairs for everyone. Fawkes flew through the window and landed on one of the new chairs. "ohh!" exclaimed Sirius as he took the message from Fawkes and handed it to george. "Its from your mom!" Hearing that, George tore into the letter.

_Dear kids and Harry, _

_He is alive, Im going to St. Mungo;s now. I will see you in the  
Morning, Tyr to get some sleep. I will send news soon.  
_

_-Mom_

They all sat down in the chairs and the mood seemed to relax a little. Sirius didnt even bother asking them to go to bed. He knew the answer he would get. They would just wether the night until news came...

...

**Okay done! this one was way short but...yeah...i gotta go to summer school now or i wont be a senior. hehehe. anyway, not very much shinobi in this but in the next chapter there will be lots more. gaara in the hospital...thats odd. wow, now i think candy striper...R&R please...i could use the motivation hahaha...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16. I posted two chapters since i havent done it in so long...this is longer than the last with WAY more of the shinobi. Ummm...thats all to say. Enjoy**

...

By the time morning came, Fred and half of the shinobi were asleep. Gaara, Kankuro and George were playing a hand of Gin. Ginny was sitting in the chair with her head down while Hinata comforted her quietly. Harry and Ron just seemed to be in a stupor.The others were asleep in their chair and the small couch. Kankuro smirked as he saw that naruto was cuddled next to Sakura in his sleep. 'I should wake them up and see what they do...' he thought. Before he could take any action though, Mrs. Weaslry came bursting through the door. Sakura woke up and saw Naruto on top of her and jumped up immediatly. "Naruto! Whats your problem?!" she screamed, smacking him across the face. Mrs. Weasley seemed not to notice. Her face was flushed from cold and cryinf, but she was smiling. "He's going to be fine! We can all go visit him later. Bill is with him now." she said sinking into a chair.

The Weasleys and Harry all breathed a sigh of releif and Ginny ran up to her mother and hugged her. All the shinobi were up now and joined the weasleys around the table just as Sirius won the game. "Thats great! How about some breakfast? Lets see...toast...and eggs, and you all like tea right?" he asked, getting out food. Mrs. Weasley joined him and they started work on the huge breakfast. The others set up plates and silverware and then waited in the living room. "Thank merlin, Harry. Im glad we get to see him. I have to know for myself." said Ron flopping down on the couch.Harry sat next to him and looked around at the Shinobi. "Are all of you going?" he asked. "...why wouldnt we?" asked Naruto rubbing his cheek. "Well...it's just that theres so many of you...it's a little..odd." said Harry quietly.

The shinobi looked at each other and then back at Harry. "Well, maybe you have a point." said Shikamaru "We should just pick a few to go with you. The rest of us can watch the house." he finished. Harry nodded in agreement. Shikamaru looked around carefully. "I think Naruto should go. Along with Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Hinata. "I'll go to. Is that okay with all of you?" he asked. They all nodded, some less happ than others, but it was agreed. Sirius walked into the room and tapped Harry. "Hey, can i talk to you?" he asked. Harry nodded and followed him into the kitchen pantry. "Harry, tell me more about that dream!" Sirius said excitedly. Harry swallowed hard and looked down. "I...didnt tell you this last night but...I...was the snake. I saw the dream from the snake's point of veiw." Harry confessed quietly.

Sirius looked at Harry confused. "Did you tell Dumbledore this?" he asked. Harry nodded. "But thats not all...in Dumbledore's office...I felt like a snake...I wanted to bite Dumbledore. I wanted to attack him..." Sirius looked shocked and angry, but luckily for him, his face was hidden in darkness. "Harry, Im sure it was just the dream getting to you. You should forget it." said Sirius, turning and walking out of the room. Harry followed, feeling better that he atleast told someone. When he came out, he saw Mrs. Weasley fussing about the shinobi that were coming with them. "You can't go dressed like that, dears. Let me find you some muggle clothes to wear." she said going up the stairs and returning with jeans and T-shirts for them.

They all took a set of clothes into a bathroom to change. Gaara came out first, in a red shirt with his traditional net shirt under it, and a pair of black jeans. Naruto was in all orange, with sweat pants and a longsleeve shirt with a black '1' on the back. Kiba had on a baggy gray shirt with his jacket and jeans. Lee had on a dark green jumpsuit and jacket. Shikamaru had brown pants with a fitted green shirt. Neji was wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans. Hinata came out last, and Naruto's jaw dropped. "Hinata! You look GREAT!" he exclaimed, staring at her. She blushed and looked at the floor. "T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun..."she said quietly. She had on a light purple shirt and light blue jeans with black lotus imprints running up the sides. Neji smacked Naruto across the head, like a warning.

Naruto looked away and then to everyone else. "These arent half bad, are they?" he asked. They all exchanged glances as Tonks and Madd Eye Moody walked into the room. "Are you ready? We have to be very careful though. There might be enemies..." growled Moddy, his eye darting around to look at them all. Half an hour or so later, they arrived at a small red building. Tonks pulled them over to a window featuring an old dummy and pulled them all together. "Were here to see Arthur Weasley." she said. All of them started as the dummy nodded. Tonks smiled and stepped through the glass with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Harry went next with Moody and Ron and the shinobi followed. with the rest of the Weasleys. They all looked around as they stepped out of the mirror and into a crowded reception room.

People jostled and bumbed the shinobi. Gaara cringed noticable as a large man rubbed against him. Mrs. Weasley bustled up to the front desk and managed to get Arthurs room number. She led them up to the room and to the door. Tonks and the shinobi stopped outside while Mrs. Weasley and her family went inside. Harry floowed reluctantly as Mrs. Weasley beckoned him inside. The room was dark and small, lit only by lighted bulbs on the walls. Mr. Weasley was sitting on the far bed reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up and saw them and smiled. "Hey guys!" he said happily tossing the Prophet to the side. Mr. Weasley waved his wand and six chairs appeared.

Mrs. Weasley noticed the bandages and looked at him curiously. "Why do you still have those on?" she asked. Arthur just smiled. "Well, I start bleeding everytime they try...but how have you all been?" he asked. George was just smiling, looking at his father. "We wanna hear what happened to you dad!" he exclaimed. Mr. Weasley was quiet for a moment then laughed. "Youre mothers happy with me now. I'de be a fool to do something to mess it up!" he laughed again, but Harry could tell something was wrong. Mrs. Weasley gave a small laugh and then turned to the kids. "You guys had better let us talk for a moment. You can ask Mad eye and Tonks to come in please." she said. The kids reluctantly rose from their seats and rejoined the shinobi in the hall. Naruto greeted them warmly as Tonks and Moody walked into the ward and closed the door.

The moment the door shut, Fred reached into his pockets, pulled out a bunch of extendable ears, and handed them out. They all crouched down and allowed the ears to crawl under the door frame. "Looks like these doors cant stand up to Weasley's wizard Weezes!" said George triumphantly. The conversation tuned in and everyone immediatly quieted. ""They looked all over for the snake, but couldnt find it! You dont think You-know-who expected s huge snake to go unnoticed do you?" they heard Tonks say. "I dont think so. I think the snake was a lookout. He was just seeing what he was dealing with." cut in Moody. Mrs. Weasley was quiet for a moment then spoke. "Dumbledore seemed to know this was going to happen..." "Well, theres just somethin' funny about the Potter kid. He saw somethin' from _inside_ You-Know-Whos snake! Its obvious. The kids being possessed..." Harrys eyes widened and he pulled the extendable ear ou and let it drop to the ground.

The shinobi just looked at him. Everyone else turned to him with a scared look. "What...Im not..." he stuttered, but it all seemed to make sense. _'That would explain why Dumbledore wont talk to me...' _he thought. He felt dirty, and scared. His mind raced back to what had been said long ago. "stuff he can only get by stealth...like a weapon. Something he didnt have before." The words replayed over and over in his head. _'What if...I'm the weapon...? Thats what the gaurds are for...to protect the others...he could be in me right now...watching...no...' _thought harry clenching his fists.

...

The moment they got back to Grimmauld Place Harry went up to his bedroom. Horrible thought ran through his head as he sat on the bed. 'Voldermort can possess people and can probably hear everything that has been said...and I've already heard so much...I have to leave...now! He cant see any more of the Order!' he thought frantically, Going over to his trunk and dragging it across the room. On his way out, he heard a snide voice. "Running away? Thats not something i thought the famous Harry Potter would do." said Phineas' picture. Harry spun around to see him in his frame. "Dumbledore has a message for you. 'Stay where you are.' and thats it." said Phineas cooly. Harry glared at him angrily. "Thats it?! STAY THERE?! Nobody tells me anything!" he yelled. Phineas turned to him with a grimace. "This is why i hated teaching! All you kids think you have it sooo bad and are right about everything. Have you ever thought Dumbledore has a perfectly good reason for not telling a CHILD every detail of his plans? Just listen to him! Its never led you astray before." he hissed before exiting his portrait.

Harry turned angrily and threw his trunk back at the foot of the bed. "Fine then! Thanks for nothing Dumbledore!" he yelled flopping down on the bed. He felt sleep coming over him and tried to stay awake but slowly drifted into a restless sleep. In his dream, he stood in front of the black door again. He tried to open it, pulled with all his strength but the door wouldn't open. Some how he knew that if he opened the door, all he had worked for would be worth it, that his wildest ambitions would come alive, that he would earn a prize greater than any he could dream of...but someone was talking...if they would stop he could just think...' Harry woke up and saw Ron just as he left the room. _'Probably afraid to be alone with me after what he heard...' _thought Harry as he rolled over.

The next day, everyone spent the day putting up Christmas decorations. Harry hid up in Buckbeaks room so that he wouldnt be near the others. Buckbeak seemed to enjoy his company at least. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. He tried to ignore them, hoping they would just go away, but the door opened and Naruto and Gaara stepped in. "Hay, you havent eaten in a while...so we brought you a little something!" said Naruto happily. He held out a tray to Harry and on it sat a cup of instant ramen. Harry accepted it and looked at them quizzically. "Youre not...you dont think im possessed?" asked harry. Gaara rolled his eyes. "No, i dont. Even if you were, there are ways to prevent anything happening. The others are..." Gaara stopped not knowing how to put it. Naruto smiled and intervened. "Theyre wooried about you! you havent come down since you heard! Secluding yourself isnt the answer...ITS SCARING PEOPLE...But...hey! did you know that there is a jolly fat man who breaks into peoples houses and leaves gifts?! Isnt that cool...but scary at the same time...anyway, Ive got to go help!" said naruto loudly, dragging Gaara out of the room.

The door closd and Harry looked at the ramen and set it aside for a moment. He was enjoying the silence until a sharp knock brought him out of his trance. "Harry! I know your in there!" came Hermione's voice. Harry picked up the ramen and crossed the room and opened the door. Without hesitation, she took his jacket and led him to his room where there was a warm fire. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the bed smiling. "How do you feel? Are you okay?" asked Ginny. Harry just looked at the floor. "Im okay..." he answered. Ginny stomped her foot and rolled her eyes. "You know, I was possessed. I know what it felt like. Youde think you could talk to me." she huffed. Harry looked dumfounded for a moment, then turned to her. "Do you think im really being possessed?" he asked. Ginny smiled, glad he was finally talking. "Well, are there big empty spaces you cant remember?" she asked. "No..." harry answered. "Then your not possessed. Simple as--" She was about to finish when Sirius and Naruto burst through the door squeezing Gaara and Neji between them singing the "12 days of Christmas" at the top of their lungs.

Harry laughed with the rest of them when Neji punched Naruto and walked out. Gaara seemed not to care that he was pinned to two singing people and ignored it. Harry was soon helping everyone decorate for the holidays. The highlight was Naruto putting Mistletoe over an unsuspecting Gaara who was, in turn, kissed by Lee. Chaos ensued and it ended with an unconcious Naruto and Lee. On Christmas Eve, they all retired to bed, waiting for Christmas morning.

...

**Another chapter down. next is visit to arthur weasley in the hospital. Anyway...I'll continue once i have 10 reveiws or something. bye for now.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, Chapter 16. I loved the little Gaa/Lee kiss lol. I'm actually excited about writing the Christmas special. Here we go...**

**...**

Harry woke the next morning to joyous yells. Ron was kneeling at the end of the bed with a huge pile of presents "These are great!" he exclaimed. Harry laughed and joined Ron on the floor. "Hermione gave me a homework planner...can you believe that?" said Ron, a little down. He quickly bounced back when he found Harry's gift. "Thanks for the compass Harry!" he said happily, high fiving his friend. Harry smiled and ripped into his own presents. He had gotten a book of spells from Sirius and Lupin, a fanged wallet from Hagrid, a firebolt model from Tonks, Bertty Botts Beans from Ron, a sweater and cakes from Mrs. Weasley, and, of course, a homework planner from Hermione. Naruto ran into the room. "Look what Hinata gave me!" he yelled holding out a small ring of charms. Harry took it and looked at it.

The charms were small and cold to the touch. There was a orange fox, a bowl of ramen, a pink heart and a tiny violet lotus on the thin silver ring. Harry smiled and handed the charm ring back to Naruto who ran back out into the hall screaming "I got a Christmas present!" This was followed by a crash as he smacked head on into an unsuspecting kazekage. Harry couldn't stop laughing. It was amazing, he thought, how much his mood had changed in less than twenty four hours. As they were finishing unwrapping their gifts, Hermione came in holding a bright bundle. "Merry Christmas!" she said happily sitting on Harry's bed. "Thank you for the book Harry, and Ron, the perfume was very nice." she added.

Harry was looking suspiciously at the cloth bundle she was holding "Hermione, what is that?" he asked. Hermione blushed. "Just a gift for Kreacher." she said sweetly. "It had better not be clothes..." he warned, but she had already left to give it to him. Both the boys ran to catch up and she explained while they walked. "Its not clothes, its a quilt. Just to warm up his room...Sirius said he lives under the boiler." she said with distaste. She reached the cubboard and bent down, knocking. There was no answer, so she pushed the door open. It was filthy. A little nest of rags sat next to the boiler. Hermione sighed. placing the blanket over what seemed to be his bed. Harry noticed that in the corner, Kreacher had collected many mementos of the Black family. There were photos and other odd artifacts that Kretcher had managed to save from Sirius.

Sirius came out of the pantry with a strange look. "I haven't seen Kreacher lately." he mused. He turned away, making toast, grumbling about Kretcher never being there when he was needed. The shinobi sat in the living room watching Harry and Ron examine their gifts for hours. Naruto spent the time shoving his charm bracelet in every ones face. "Ha ha! I got a present! Did you get a present Gaara? I thought not!" he yelled happily, dangling the bracelet in front of the Kazekage's face. Gaara sat with his arms crossed looking ahead with a blank stare. Hinata blushed and covered her mouth "N-naruto maybe it would be nice to...um..sit down..." Hinata stuttered, embarrassed. Naruto ignored her and waved it in front of Sakura. "Look Sakura! A gift that i got! I see you didn't get on..owww!" he screamed as she bent his hand backwards.

"That's it! You better stop or I'll break your hand!" she seethed. Naruto tried desperately to pull his hand away. "Ok I'll stop! Just let go!" he whined. She released him and took her seat on the couch again. A few hours later, after lunch, they set out to see Mr. Weasley. Lupin and Moody accompanied them. Soon, with the help of Mundungus' "borrowed" car, they arrived at St. Mungos. The halls were decorated with large, glowing baubles and huge white Christmas trees. They found Mr. Weasleys room quickly and handed him their presents. The shinobi stood awkwardly to the side. "These are excellent!" Arthur exclaimed opening the packages happily. They all smiled at him. All except Mrs. weasley. "Why have they changed your bandages? That wasn't supposed to happen today." she questioned, pointing to the clean white bandages underneath his shirt.

He laughed nervously. "Well, you see, my doctor, a very nice young man i might add, has decided to..." Mrs Weasley glared. "decided to do what dear?" she asked with sickly sweetness. He gulped. "We have decided to try a muggle remedy called 'stitches' you see?" he said rubbing his neck. The shinobi backed away slowly. Lupin took the opportunity to slip away, unnoticed, to the werewolf across from Mr. Weasley. He started chatting with the man happily, glad to be out of range of what was about to happen. "Are you trying to tell me..." she started loudly "That you allowed someone to use you as a Guinea pig for some muggle remedy?!" she screamed. Mr. Weasley paled. "We knew exactly what we were doing Molly, dear. Its just that they are not working as well as we thought they would is all." he muttered.

Ron whispered something about getting tea and Fred, George, and Bill jumped up to accompany him. Harry practically pulled Ginny and Hermione with him after the others.The shinobi followed and closed the door quickly. Muffled screams could be heard all the way down the hallway. They followed Ron down to the fourth floor, where he stopped in his tracks. There was a large window on their side and a blonde man with bright blue eyes was staring at them happily from behind it. "Om my gosh! Its professor Lockhart!" squealed Hermione turning to Sakura and Ino. "This is the guy I was telling you about! Isn't he handsome?" she whispered. Ginny joined them quickly. The shinobi girls nodded happily and put their heads together giggling. Kankuro and Kiba pretended to throw up as they looked at the girls. Garra just rolled his eyes.

Lockhart opened the door and walked over to them with a dazed smile. "Hello there young ones! I suppose you'll be wanting my autograph then?" Naruto shook his head. "Why would we want your autograph?! We don't even know you!" he yelled. Hinata sighed. Lockhart seemed unfazed. "How are you all?" he asked happily. "...We're good...but should you really be wandering around in the halls? shouldn't you be in a room?" asked Harry. Lockhart looked at the floor for a moment like an ashamed child. "You're harry Potter right?" he asked, the smile returning. Harry was taken aback. "Yeah, remember you used to teach at Hogwarts." he added. Lockhart blinked, confused. "I did? I don't remember that at all!" he laughed, pulling out a feathered quill. "Now how many autographs would you like?" he asked.

Before he could answer, an old gray haired woman with a holly wreath in her hair came around the corner. "Now I'd wondered where you'd gotten off to Gilderoy." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. She saw the group behind him and beamed. "You have visitors! How nice!" she said happily. Naruto was about to reply when Sakura covered his mouth ruffly to prevent any more rude comments. "We were actually going to get a cup...of tea..." he trailed off. She was already ushering them forward into another ward. She sat Lockhart down in an armchair and left to give other occupants their presents. Gaara leaned against the wall with a blank look. Lockhart smiled at them and pulled out a stack of pictures, and scribbled his name on the first of them.

They all stood quietly, surveying the ward. There was a pale man muttering incoherently in a bed across from Lockhart. Besides him was a woman covered in soft brown fur. All the other beds were empty besides the two beds at the end. The two beds and the space around them were closed off by curtains for privacy. "come Neville, its nearly time to leave." came a voice from behind the curtains. Harry spun around quickly. Neville and his grandmother walked out from behind the curtains slowly. "Neville!" yelled Ron waving. Neville jumped and stared at them. "Hey did you see Lockhart?" Ron asked. His grandmother looked at him curiously. "Haven't you told them Neville?" she asked coldly.

He seemed to shrink under her gaze. He stared at the floor and shook his head. Naruto's eyes widened. "You should not be ashamed Neville! You should be proud!" she hissed. "Thay did not give their sanity so that their only son could be ashamed of them!" she said angrily. Neville remained staring at the floor. "Im not ashamed of them..." he said quietly. She ignored him and looked at them again. "The two were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and his other followers. They were so talented but they never gave in to you know who." she said her voice strong. Neville's mother made a small noise and came out from behind the curtains. She was frail and delicate looking, and her hair was white and dead looking.

She was making motions with her right hand and something was clutched in her left. Neville moved forward and stretched out his hand. She smiled a little and dropped a Droobles Gum wrapper into his hand. His grandmother patted her shoulder and she hobbled back to her bed, humming a warm tune. Neville turned to them with a cold look, daring them to comment. Gaara, who had been watching the affair from behind the group, turned his gaze to the ground again. "Well, we should be going Neville." she said, pulling her coat on. "And throw that out before we leave. You must have over a thousand." she added, guiding Neville out the door. Harry saw Neville slip the small paper into his pocket before he left.

Gaara slipped out the door after Neville and caught up with them quickly. Neville jumped and turned around. His grandmother was far ahead of them and Gaara looked at Neville. He placed a hand on the boys shoulder and nodded. Neville's eyes widened and he nodded back to Gaara. Gaara bowed a little to Neville and walked back into the ward without a word. Neville stood for a moment in the corridor, dumbstruck. Somehow, he felt a little better. A shrill cry from his grandmother brought him back to reality and he ran after her, allowing himself a small smile.

**...**

**sorry it took forever...i'm back in school again so...i will update as soon as i can. Review please! It makes me happy...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 is here. Hmm...there was something I wanted to say...oh yeah! Props to Little Kunai! XD You made my day.  
**

0.o ... 0.o ... 0.o

It was nearly time for everyone to return to Hogwarts and Sirius was not taking it as well as Harry had hoped. At times, he would go up to Buckbeak's room and stay there for hours before coming down. Harry, for the first time, did not want to go back to school. He wished that he could simply stay with Sirius at Grimmauld Place and help the order from there, but he knew Sirius would not allow it. The shinobi didn't seem to happy about going back either. He had heard Neji saying that by leaving Grimmauld Place they would have to 'Cover more ground faster'. Naruto had laughed. "I think you just don't like learning!" Sakura had smacked him over the head, of course. Harry laughed a little. The door bell rang loudly and echoed through the hall. Mrs. Weasley called up to him from downstairs. "Harry dear! Professor Snape is here to see you." she said, bustling up the stairs and into another room.

Harry cringed and sighed. "What a great way to end the Holidays..." he muttered, going into the kitchen. A wave of tension washed over him as Snape and Sirius glared at each other. "Potter. Sit down." hissed Snape. Harry pulled out a seat and sat cautiously. Snape looked livid. "I'm here on Dumbledore's orders." he cast a glare at Sirius, slowly turning back to Harry. "He is merely here because he likes to feel _involved_." Sirius glared at Snape. "I mean, it would make anybody upset if they had to sit in a house and do nothing." Snape said delicately. Sirius stood and his chair clattered to the floor loudly. "The headmaster would like me to tell you that this term you will be studying Occlumency." Snape sneered at the blank look on Harry's face. "You DO know what Occlumency is don't you potter?" He asked icily. Harry shook his head feeling more and more idiotic.

Snape sighed. "The magical defense of the mind. It will protect your mind from penetration." Harry's eyes widened. "Why do I need that? I'm not being..." Snape cut him off. "Professor Dumbledore thinks it would be a good idea. Trust me Potter, I would not be teaching you unless he thought it would be absolutely necessary." Harry and Sirius' jaws dropped. "Why cant he get lessons from Dumbledore?" Asked Sirius angrily. Snape shook his head in disgust. "I do not know. Trust me I did not beg for the job." He turned to Harry. "I will see you in my office at five, and don't go telling everyone what you are doing. Especially not Umbridge." He said and then turning to leave. Sirius however, stopped him. "Wait a moment."

Snape turned to him with a scowl. "I do not have time to waste Black." Sirius twitched angrily. "I don't want you using these lessons as an excuse to make Harry miserable and if I find out you are, you'll have to answer to me." He said coldly stepping up to Snape. "I don't have to do anything." answered Snape just as icily. Sirius reached quickly for his wand but Harry jumped in between the two. "Don't fight!" He said holding them back. Naruto ran in looking shocked and pulled Harry out of the way. "If they're gonna fight don't jump in the middle!" He said looking at Harry like he was insane. The rest of the Shinobi came in and pulled the two men away from each other. Snape turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Kankuro made a face as everyone heard a door slam loudly.

The Weasley's and Hermione came in loudly. "Hes back!" said Mrs. Weasley happily. The mood switched immediately and everyone smiled. Mr. Weasley sat in a nearby chair, laughing. "The healer ended up using magic." He said sounding a bit sad. Mrs. Weasley turned to him with an angry glint in her eye. "And you have learned your lesson about muggle cures." She snapped. Kankuro raised his eyebrows at her angry voice and mouthed 'Saruka' to Temari. Temari put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. Lee was spiritedly talking to Mr. Weasley about how he should start training immediately to regain his strength. "You see because after a long time in a hospital your muscles weaken! You need to unleash the power of youth and regain your power!"

The shinobi rolled their eyes. "Ignore him Weasley-san..." Said Tenten with a sigh. Lee seemed not to notice and continued his rant. Harry immediately walked to Ron and Hermione and told them about what had happened. "So now I have another lesson with Snape." Said Harry with disgust. Ron's jaw dropped. "That's a shame." Ron said shaking his head. Hermione seemed thrilled though. "Well that's great Harry! You will be learning Occlumency! That will come in handy for you I know it!" she said happily. Ron gave her an exasperated look. "You're the only person who could possibly see the bright side of spending time with Snape." he punched his shoulder a bit and walked out. "Well it WILL be useful." She said before walking out.

The next day, it was arranged that they go to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus. Neji and Gaara seemed particularly displeased about this. Tonks and Lupin met them at the corner of the street. Harry walked behind everyone else as they walked to them. He had not wanted to leave Sirius. He felt inside his pocket and touched the badly wrapped package Sirius had given him before he had left. Sirius had not wanted Harry to open it so he still did not know what it was. All he knew was that it was some way of contacting Sirius. They met up with Tonks and Lupin and stepped onto the Knight Bus. A few shinobi lingered for a moment before stepping on to the bright purple bus. They took their seats and the bus rocketed forward. Harry sighed quietly. 'Back to Hogwarts...and lessons with Snape.' He thought as the bus carried them towards their destination.

Naruto held tightly onto a chair and Kiba, laughing, tipped the chair over. It slid across the bus, carrying a screaming Naruto with it. The bus swayed and Kankuro stared at the driver. "He's insane." He muttered to Gaara who nodded a bit in agreement. The bus screeched to a stop and Lee was thrown forward into the Kazekage. The two crashed to the floor loudly and the bus took of again throwing them backwards. Sand lifted Gaara of the ground and Lee smiled. "Sorry Kazekage-sama." He offered. Gaara dismissed it with a wave of his hand and held onto the side of the bus tightly. A few stops later, the bus stopped in front of the gates to Hogwarts.

"'Ere we are. 'Ogwarts." said Stan happily. The Shinobi seemed overjoyed and ran off of the bus. Lee dragged the luggage off after them smiling and ranting about 'Being youthful' and 'Helping the elderly'. Tonks smacked him over the head angrily. "Were not ELDERLY!" she hissed. Harry gave them all a quick good bye and waved. Lupin however, caught his hand before he left. "Look, I know you and Snape don't exactly get along but you need to work hard to learn Occlumency. It really will come in handy. Even Sirius thinks so." he said quietly. Harry nodded. "I will. Anyway, see you around." he said and offered a small smile to Lupin, who returned it graciously. They walked through the thick oak doors and warmth washed over them. The halls were brightly lit and welcoming. All the Christmas decorations were gone and had been replaced by the normal candles and pictures. "Home again..." said Harry with a small smile.

0.o ... 0.o ... 0.o

**Okay yes...this was shorter than usual...this time i think...I'll update when I get 10 reviews. Then everyones happy right? :D Review please.  
**


End file.
